


He came from the sea

by ladyleahrbloom (leahday)



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Ariel is confused but she's also horny, Bargaining, Bombastic Triton, Coercion, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbent Ursula, Mental Coercion, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexual Coercion, Tentacles, eric is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahday/pseuds/ladyleahrbloom
Summary: “I demand that you return Ariel to me at once!” he snarled.“Demand away old man. Your daughter was of age when she came to me. She understood what was required,” The Sea Witch gave The King a disapproving look. “Understood what was required after I read the contract for her that is. Anyway. There is no legal reason for me to do “anything” apart from let her have her chance with that Prince.” Suddenly Ursul flashed a devious beam in King Triton’s direction. “Unless …” he purred.Triton felt a frisson of apprehension sail down his spine.“Unless?” he echoed warily.





	He came from the sea

He came from the sea

By Lady Leah R Bloom

Summery

After transforming Ariel into a human, Ursula makes another deal with Triton behind her back.  
What will unfold in the aftermath?

Disclaimer

Not mine. Never will be. I’m only borrowing the characters for a wee while. The male Ursula bug bit me whilst looking for Ursula X Ariel fics to read and inspiration to finish the ones I haven’t. Written in Australian and British English. Rated M to R for scrumptious sexual content! 

Ursula’s lair

“You’re a Cecaelian!”  
No longer an obese crone, Ursula’s pale, lavender upper torso was sleek and hard. His-yes, his, face exceeded both handsome and beautiful thus making him almost God like. Shoulder length black hair streaked with silver and lavender curled about his exquisite face like a lover’s adoring arms.  
Triton was almost jealous. The Sea King had been easy on the eye in his youth; according to some women he was still easy on the eye …. But this! This profound mixture of handsomeness and beauty was unjust!  
“What can I say, my liege. I learned another spell,” The Sea Witch replied with no small amount of sarcasm.  
“How come you by such power?” Triton demanded both pale and worried.  
The Sea King didn’t like change. It unnerved him greatly.  
Unfurling himself from his lofty spot above the chamber, The Witch glided over to The Merman, gleefully wriggling his decidedly pert onyx arse in his face.  
“Want some of this?” he leered.  
Triton glowered.  
“Oh come now!” the former Cecaelia chuckled. “I remember you liked taking things up the back alley. Why change now?”  
“Sodomy is evil,” Triton spat.  
“So ignorant,” The Sea Witch remarked, a tad miffed. “You and what’s her name married off wee ladies at the tender age of thirteen …. I think under age marriage is evil. I believe an ill-educated Mermaid is worse and when I say ill-educated I mean to say your sweet little hatchling cannot read.”  
It was common knowledge that The Mer King frowned upon women reading extensively. In his opinion, a woman who could read more than what was necessary was either dangerous or mateless for life.  
“What are we to call you now?” Triton asked, opting to change the subject.  
“Ursul will do, my dear. Sea Witch is fine. Men can be Witches too, did you know that? Of course you didn’t. You’re so set in your ways you wouldn’t have a clue, would you?”  
The Monarch rolled his eyes.  
“Ariel has been here, hasn’t she?” he growled.  
The Cecaelian almost yawned.  
“Her companions have been very vocal Ursul.”  
Ursul rested his chin in a lavender palm.  
“Oh the frail fishies have been a chattering …. I see …. I see. And?”  
“I want you to undo whatever enchantment you performed on my daughter and send her home,” Triton ordered, bristling with annoyance. “I will not attack you if you remove the enchantment today.”  
“No.”  
Triton was quite flummoxed indeed.  
“You are saying no to me? You are saying no to your King?” he shouted incredulously.  
Ursul snorted.  
“Please! You haven’t been my sovereign since you banished me, Tritey. I serve only Poseidon and me, myself and I.”  
The Monarch bridled at this.  
“I demand that you return Ariel to me at once!” he snarled.  
“Demand away old man. Your daughter was of age when she came to me. She understood what was required,” The Sea Witch gave The King a disapproving look. “Understood what was required after I read the contract for her that is. Anyway. There is no legal reason for me to do “anything” apart from let her have her chance with that Prince.” Suddenly Ursul flashed a devious beam in King Triton’s direction. “Unless …” he purred.  
Triton felt a frisson of apprehension sail down his spine.  
“Unless?” he echoed warily.

The Palace, Ariel’s chambers, end of the first evening

The unaware rubicund haired beauty lay in the centre of her bed, fuchsia silk clad chest rising and falling gradually.  
Covered in human, Ursul watched from the chair beside her, sprawling over it as though it were a throne.  
‘The sleep of innocence,’ The Witch thought amusedly. ‘Well … You’re certainly not “that” innocent,’  
The Princess stretched out gently in her dormancy then rolled to her right side. Ursul could imagine a delicious groan oozing from her thin albeit lovely mouth. Twas almost a shame he could not hear it.  
Tilting his head back, The Sea Witch sighed and closed his eyes.  
“Dream,” he drawled with a lofty wave of his hand. 

Dream, a bedchamber

The maiden moaned sweetly whilst her paramour suckled lavishly upon the pert toes of her left foot.  
“Oh you wonderful girl,” the stranger purred languorously. “Your middle toe is divine but that sweet little cunny of yours is pure heaven in the mouth!” He released her foot and with a gentle push, parted her long white legs so he could lie between them. “I do so hope you’re not too tired. I’m popping in for another go.”  
Ariel groaned and wantonly arched her hips.  
Finding her throbbing, soaked clit, the stranger kissed the tender flesh, growling low and animalistic in his throat.  
“Please …” Ariel breathed. “Please, please, please …”  
Building momentum, her lover drove his tongue down, down, down her nether well. Pushing and rubbing till at last there was a scream.

End of dream, The Palace Ariel’s chambers

Ariel woke with a start, cheeks as red as her own hair. She would have woken Sebastian from his slumber if she still had possession of her voice.  
There was a brief knock from the other side of the door. Ariel shot out of bed and flung it open both surprised and sorely disappointed it was not Eric, in addition a mite disappointed it was not the handsome stranger from her dream. Instead, waiting outside her door was Carlotta and a comely servant girl.  
“Good morning, my dear,” the jovial plump woman greeted before animatedly gesturing over her shoulder. “This is Hanne, your maid. I think you two will get along just fine. Now let us in! We’ll get you ready to meet Prince Eric in the dining room …”  
Ariel found herself happily lost in the nicest daydream the moment Carlotta had uttered the words “Prince” and “Eric” She smiled dreamily as Hanne removed her night shift, almost forgetting herself when stepping into the bath.  
“Silly maid!” Carlotta laughed. “You nearly fell in.”  
Ariel blushed and allowed the women to help her into the bath, sighing contently as her skin kissed the blissfully hot water.

Ariel’s bedchambers, evening of the first day

Happily spinning around the chamber like a wee dervish, Ariel was caught up in a dream.  
The day had been absolutely wonderful! Eric had yet to give her the kiss of true love but that didn’t matter in the least.  
He had been so dreamy … So perfect!  
He’d give it to her tomorrow, she knew he would!  
With The Prince’s face in her eyes and his name painted on her lips, Ariel combed her hair with the fork he’d given to her during dinner. Setting it on her vanity, she giggled silently then jumped onto the luxurious bed. After a few minutes of rolling around to get comfortable, Ariel uttered a silent albeit happy sigh and went straight to sleep. 

OOO

Once again, Ursul was seated beside Ariel’s head, masquerading as a human.  
“Oh Princess, tomorrow will be such an exciting day for both of us,” he lazily enthused. “That’s a promise …”

Dream, a bedchamber

“You’re not Eric.”  
Sweat was drying on The Princess’s pallid brow, her bloody hair near silver in the moonlight that bathed her near entirely with its milky glow. “I should be dreaming about him … I should be doing-” she blushed. “I should be doing this with Eric.”  
Catlike, the stranger stretched out beside her.  
“It’s only a dream, my dove,” he languidly pointed out. “Does it really matter who you’re with? Eric doesn’t have to know, does he?”  
Ariel hesitated but did not protest when her paramour pulled her to him, wrapping her securely in his arms.  
“I feel like I should know you,” she whispered, voice confused as she was cuddled against his smooth chest. “I wish I knew why …”  
He tenderly kissed her delicate, smaller Adam’s apple before rolling Ariel onto her back.  
“In time,” her lover promised in a soft whisper, caressing her both inside and out. “But for now you may call me Cupid …. Bacchus …” Pulling away, he quickly straddled Ariel, leering mischievously at her as he took her small, pale breasts in his hands. “Your lord and master, perhaps?”  
The Princess’s slender hips bucked, her knees wobbled.  
“I could be a good master, Princess,” he purred, twisting a wrinkled nipple to the right. “I think we’d work wonderfully together, don’t you?”  
“I should be dreaming about Eric,” Ariel worried. “This is wrong …” A tear seeped down her cheek. “I can’t win him if I keep dreaming about you.”  
The stranger dismounted, lying next to Ariel, watching her quandary with curious eyes.  
“Do you need him?” he asked.  
Ariel frowned up at him.  
“Of course I need him … What kind of question is that?”  
He shrugged.  
“It’s a sensible one.”  
Ariel folded her arms across her chest and huffed.  
“Well?” her lover prompted.  
“I have to get him to fall in love with me or I’ll belong to The Sea Witch forever,” she confessed uncomfortably. Her eyes drifted to the white moon hovering over the ocean’s rolling silver and sapphire blue waves. “I don’t have a choice. I need Eric’s love. If I can’t get him to love me I don’t know what I’ll do.”  
“Tell me about this Witch,” he asked, pushing the ruby tresses off her face.  
Ariel frowned.  
“How can that help me?” she asked.  
“Just …” the stranger stroked a finger down her nose. “Humour me …”  
So Ariel humoured him. It was only a dream after all and none of what she told her lover would be going back to Ursula. She told him about the eels, the giant leviathan with the seemingly endless path of screaming polyps.  
Ariel became emotional then; her blue eyes filled with tears, her lips trembled.  
“She’ll turn me into one of them if I can’t get Eric to love me,” Ariel shuddered, fretting. “I-I know she will.”  
“You have a lot of power of your own, my dear,” her bedfellow remarked, hand on Ariel’s hip. “Remind the woman of what she’ll be missing if she does change you ….”  
Ariel frowned.  
“I didn’t say anything to give you that idea …”  
His hand drifted from her hip, casually sliding over her arse before tenderly cupping the white cheeks.  
“You were speaking of Ursula, yes?” her lover continued, thumb gliding over her buttock. “My dear, everyone above and below knows The Sea Witch has a penchant for the beautiful ones. I’ve heard of her reputation and I can tell you, if you please her and continue to do so, all may not be lost. All you have to do is negotiate your way out of her garden.”  
“That’s it?” she queried, brows furrowed. “Negotiate?”  
“That’s it.”  
‘That might just work …’  
“Who are you?” Ariel asked. She knew he wouldn’t tell her but she wanted to ask nonetheless. “Really?”  
He smiled down at her.  
“If not Cupid, you may consider me your guardian angel, my sweet."

End of dream, Ariel’s chambers

‘Well that could have ended in complete disaster,’  
Seated beside the sleeping royal, Ursul allowed himself a moment’s relief.  
Disaster was not required.  
He let out a slow, exhale and watched Ariel unconsciously twist herself into all sorts of knots.  
The sheets had departed for the floor a long time ago. Semi naked, Ariel was there for all to see and what a glorious sight she was to behold. Lovely crimson hair strewn over plump white pillows, thin red mouth open and panting, skin blossoming with arousal.  
Blissfully debauched and that whining, useless two legged Princie pooh hadn’t laid a single finger on her.  
Well, not in that way …  
A trembling white hand searched clumsily for the furtive place between her slim legs.  
Ursul grinned rakishly.  
“That’s my girl,” he whispered.  
Alas, it was time to conduct important business elsewhere.  
Ursul rose elegantly from his seat and picked the dormant crab up off his pillow, placing him on the chair he recently vacated.  
Deciding it wouldn’t do for his prize to be found by anyone other than his fine self in such a state, Ursul picked up the fallen bedclothes, covering the maiden from chin to toe.  
Ariel arched under the weight of the silks and pelts. Her long, thin arms slid out and ran over the fur.  
“Enjoy it while you can, Little Princess,” Ursul murmured. “For tomorrow, I intend to smash your dreams.”

The presence chamber, dawn of the second day

A dream can be shattered in so many ways. Swift like lightening or drastically slow like an intrinsic disease.  
Despite Triton hovering about like an unnerved guppy, Ursul, today, was being purposefully slow. He had studied his prey both in and out of the ocean and was content to wait like a snake in the tall grass for the right moment to strike.  
Ignoring propriety, Ariel had scurried down the stairs in her shift, too impatient and far too excited to let her maid bathe and dress her for the occasion.  
Poor little Princess, all that eagerness and joy only to be smashed into tiny fragments when confronted with Eric showing off the mystery maiden.  
The maiden was stunning to behold.  
She wore a navy and lavender silk gown accompanied by a black, velvet-travelling cloak. Dark brown hair was elegantly coiled into a low bun. Her oval face boasted flawless olive skin and a red mouth aching to be kissed. When she spoke, it was as though music from a cherubs harp was straining from her throat.  
Her companions were nothing if not stunning in their own right.  
A girl with equally delicate features stood patiently behind the bride to be. Her golden satin gown clung to her lithe body like a second skin and her hair, like the maiden’s, was dark brown and tamed into another low and elegant bun.  
Dressed in a maroon and silver coat with matching waistcoat with pale cream satin cravat and beige dress pants, stood a man who effortlessly made Eric look like a simpleton. Ink black hair curled around his face like an onyx crown. His voice was soft, accent clipped like Grimsby’s but resembling the softest, blackest velvet rather than age and stress.  
For a brief moment, his superb beauty took Ariel’s breath away. She could have swooned right then and there.  
Males like him simply did not, could not, exist. He could have been a God he was so lovely.  
This was not right! How could anyone be more handsome than her Eric?  
This was-This was wrong!  
Ariel did not hear Sebastian, the crab had leapt into her hair as soon as she had made the mad dash out of her chamber, tell her he was going to beg her father to make arrangements with Ursula to save her. All she could comprehend was that she had lost her beloved Prince to a Goddess and that she would never be happy.

OOOO

Standing behind Flotsam who was posing as Vanessa of London, Ursul saw Ariel’s every move, every expression from the corner of his eye. He almost smirked as he read the miasma of thoughts tumbling through her head.  
“Pray tell us, good Prince,” Ursul then asked, sliding around Vanessa in order to be face to face with Eric. “Who is the exquisite flame haired beauty watching us from the stairway over there?”  
“My Lord Lars. I … She …. Well ….” Taking his eyes off Vanessa, Eric frowned at the wretched, gaping, creature on the stairs. “Her name is Ariel. She’s a guest. I found her washed up on the beach.” He hesitated, addled mind scrambling to recollect something about the beautiful yet altogether irrelevant woman. “She’s a mute and she …. “He scratched the back of his head. “Well she fascinated me.”  
“My Prince has such a good heart,” Vanessa gushed. “I am so fortunate to have been able to save his life. He shows such kindness to those lacking it. Am I not the luckiest of maidens, brother?”  
“You are,” Lars, replied with a smooth smile. He turned his attention back to the traumatised woman who was now being chastised by Carlotta and Hanne. “We pray you can return to grace us with your presence soon, Lady,” he called out.  
Ariel looked like she wanted nothing more than to open her red mouth as wide as it could go and let out a great scream. Face dense with woe; she hung her head and allowed Carlotta and her servant to lead her away.  
‘Let the game begin,’ Ursul thought with a hidden chuckle.  
And what delicious games they would be.

Ariel’s chambers

Hanne was quite embarrassed, to say the least, as she watched Ariel silently weep into her hands.  
‘Clearly not as well-bred as she would have us believe,’ the servant thought with an air of contempt whilst taking a corset, white silk shift and lavender satin gown from Ariel’s coffers. ‘That fine lady with such elegance and perfect temperament eclipses this toad by miles. I am more than glad she and Eric have found each other. To think the gossips thought this stupid, rabid creature stood a chance,”  
After dressing her charge, Hanne promptly set about working on her hair. The servant had just about finished when there was a light tapping at the door.  
Ariel groaned inwardly.  
Who could this be?  
She didn’t want to see anyone. Even Sebastian had hid and Scuttle was nowhere in sight.  
To Ariel’s horror, Eric’s new intended and her companion stepped delicately into the room.  
“We’ve come to meet Eric’s ward,” Vanessa told Hanne with a friendly smile. “Eric told us he would be so pleased if we took the poor little thing under our wing. So!” She clapped her hands. “Here we are!”  
Hanne, quick to get over her surprise, curtsied prettily.  
“The dress and hair have to be rectified, of course,” Vanessa continued, frowning at Ariel’s attire. “I shan’t have a flower girl bearing such shabby nonsense. Look at her makeup, Ingrid, it’s appalling!”  
“Indeed,” Ingrid agreed and made a pitying sound with her tongue, adding with unapologetic venom. “She looks ill; wench, whomever did you receive instruction from?”  
The serving wench blushed at the rebuke.  
“Mother, My Lady.”  
“Well that explains everything,” Vanessa quipped. “Do keep up, wench.”  
Ingrid giggled.  
“My Lady, respectfully, I did dress Her Majesty,” Hanne insisted with a nip of spirit. “But since my work does not please you, I shall fix this right away and to your satisfaction.”  
“No, don’t bother. Your services are no longer required,” Vanessa intercepted quickly. “From now on, my sister will be attending Eric’s ward. You may bring my sisters portmanteau to this very chamber then return to whatever you were doing beforehand.”  
Hanne could barely believe what she was hearing.  
“But I-” she began to stammer.  
Vanessa arched an eyebrow.  
“Problem?” she asked coldly.  
“N-no,” Hanne replied pitifully.  
“Then there is no reason for you to be here, is there?” Vanessa’s sister asked taciturnly.  
Hanne practically fled the room, face crimson with humiliation.  
“Thank god!” Vanessa exclaimed. “I thought the Dumbledore would never leave! Nevertheless. One could argue she’s well educated for a servant. Hardly the village idiot, is she?”  
Ingrid shrugged.  
“Our servants are better, Nessie.”  
“That’s Duchess Nessie. Now come here, child. Ingrid and I shall do our duty unto you then we’ll get ourselves ready.”  
Ariel hesitated.  
“Don’t be scared,” Vanessa’s sibling cooed, sliding, all heavy satins and feather light silks, to Ariel’s right side, taking her hand and petting it. “We only want to help you.”  
‘I doubt it,’ Ariel thought, grimacing inwardly.  
“Poor, sweet girl,” Vanessa added saccharinely, sweeping to her left. “My husband to be insists only the best for you and …” She winked conspiringly at her sister. “Lars, our brother. Well, he lacks a bride. Ingrid and myself would have you as our sister therefore it is our personal mission to make him fall madly in love with you!”  
Had this been another time, another place, Ariel would have laughed.  
But …  
She couldn’t laugh.  
She couldn’t tell “Duchess Vanessa” where she and her sister could shove their kindness.  
She couldn’t do anything.  
OOO  
An hour and a glass of brandy later, Triton’s youngest felt nothing like her reflection displayed in her mirror.  
In truth, she felt sick to the core. What was presented to her was a mirror image of the sisters, who fussed over her as though she was their pet.  
“You have such a stunning neck and those gorgeous shoulders,” Ingrid remarked, adding a spot of rouge to Ariel’s cheeks. “Shame to waste them by covering them up with all that hair. A roll will do nicely I think, Viola.”  
“Mistress,” the girl assigned to Ariel’s hair chirruped.  
The new gown Ariel was trussed up in was a marriage of fragile black lace and heavy dove grey taffeta. Like the sisters, a tighter, gut manoeuvring corset, caused Ariel’s waist even smaller than it already was.  
Breathing was, indeed, a considerable effort. Luckily, it didn’t cut her off altogether or she’d be on the floor gasping.  
“You do not have breasts,” Vanessa remarked as she carefully placed a jet studded silver hairpin at the right side of Ariel’s head. “No matter. The dress will help your other assets shine.”  
‘But they won’t be shining for Eric …’  
Ariel dropped her head. Her pink lower lip trembled. Unwanted tears of despair seeped down her powdered cheeks.  
“Oh dearest, don’t cry.” Ingrid cooed, immediately preforming damage control on Ariel’s face. “All is not lost. Once you and our brother are united, Lars will make all your dreams come true ….”  
Ariel frowned at the sentence.  
Where had she heard that before?  
“No! No! No! Grete! I need you to pay attention!” Vanessa cried. “The emerald and diamond choker is for tomorrow night! The garnet ring and the ruby and diamond necklace are for tonight’s reception!”  
“Sorry Mistress,” a blond girl apologised.  
“Never mind. Just concentrate! I need you to find the light cream silk dress with the silver and yellow gold satin bodice. I’ll be wearing that tonight.”  
“You don’t mean the lavender silk with the white lace and satin train, Mistress?”  
“That’s for right now!” Vanessa shrieked, adding with much disbelief. “You mean you haven’t unpacked it yet? The fabric needs to breathe!”  
“Nessie, remember you need to breathe,” Ingrid cautioned. “The dress isn’t alive.”  
Vanessa groaned.  
“Never mind!” she grumbled feeling a headache coming on. “Just … Get me a glass of canary. Fetch it! Fetch it!”  
“Yes Mistress!” the girl chirruped and sped off.

Eric’s bedchambers

“But I want to marry Vanessa now!” Eric complained as he paced the chamber. “We both want the marriage. My family is enchanted with her. She has proven her worth. What is the problem?”  
“All things take time, young Prince,” Lars replied calmly as he brushed at a pesky bit of lint on his velvet coat. “My sister is concerned about your … foundling.”  
Eric scowled, pausing in mid pace.  
“Ariel,” he grumbled petulantly, raking a hand through his tousled black hair. “Of course she is.”  
“Yes. Your Highness, My sister has concerns. What you must understand is that Vanessa is not a stupid girl. Unlike most women of our station, she has been educated in both national and international politics, reading, writing, taste and beauty, she is cultured and, most importantly Your Highness, she is pure! Her reputation is sparkling and it is white! Not grey! It is white! When you take Vanessa as your wife you will not be taking on a Thoroughbred mare, you will be wedding yourself to an Arabian filly.”  
Eric sighed and sat on the royal blue edge of his four-poster bed.  
“Your point being?” he asked.  
“What you did for the mute was noble. However, you cannot expect to keep her. Not even as a pet. The unfortunate is an impending scandal in my sister’s eyes and she would be the epitome of gratefulness if you were to find the time to make permanent arrangements for your foundling before you and she are united in Holy matrimony. Till you do that it is my duty as her brother and guardian to ardently insist that the marriage be delayed.”  
All of the colour drained from The Prince’s face.  
“I-” he began.  
Lars arched an eyebrow.  
“Highness?” he inquired.  
Eric nervously raked a hand through his hair once again.  
“If I’m being honest … I feel lust- I mean, I feel great affection for Ariel. I almost-”  
Through the stitching of his Lars suit, Ursul smelt delicious opportunity.  
Innocently, he arched a dark eyebrow.  
“You almost married her, Your Highness?”  
Eric bridled this.  
“I really don’t think it’s right to assume that I would-”  
The human covered Witch raised his hands, hoping to avoid an ear-splitting tantrum.  
“My Prince, there was no offence intended by my question I merely asked due to the fact that your advisor has told us of your profound affection for the mute. But you do not know of her pedigree or her actual status, do you? True, she may look like a highborn maiden, I have been told her temperament is sweet, but that could be all there is. Mayhap she is a child born of a lesser family?”  
Eric actually chortled at the notion and then he stopped.  
“Could she be a spy?” he asked uneasily.  
Ursul snorted on the other side of his face.  
“Doubtful,” he said at last. “The wench is smart but she doesn’t appear to be that smart. The point is, Prince Eric. About this Ariel … pray tell me. What do you really know of her?”  
Prince Eric considered the question, answering reluctantly after a few moments of pondering.  
“Well Ariel likes music and Max, horses. She won’t eat fish … She combs her hair with a fork … She’s very sweet.”  
Lars nodded slowly.  
“I see,” he murmured. “I see. Now. Here is what you know about us. We are an old English and Danish family, recently come into a vast fortune. I am the eldest being one and twenty whereas Vanessa is one and four. Sorry Vanessa is a tad long in the tooth but a virgin at fourteen isn’t that bad, is it?”  
Eric sighed.  
“I guess it isn’t.”  
“How old is Ariel?”  
“We think she’s eighteen, maybe nineteen.”  
“I see … Well … Marrying Ariel could lead you and your kingdom into all sorts of annoyances.” The Witch went on airily. “I shudder to think of the embarrassments … I mean, what if she can’t whelp you a male heir? I’m sorry to seem arrogant but we’re the smarter choice, Your Highness. Vanessa is younger, she has a better temperament. You cannot go wrong with us.”  
Eric was not biting. By waving Flotsam and Ariel’s stolen voice in front of him, he’d taken half of the bait but he was still unwilling when it came to consuming the whole morsel.  
The Princeling still wanted to believe he could have Vanessa and that little Mermaid.  
That didn’t matter in the least. Ursul still had many cards to play.  
“Why not …. Well, why not give Ariel to me?” he asked.  
Eric stared at his guest as though he had just announced out right that he was a sodomite.  
“What?” he exclaimed. “Wait. I-I’m sorry but-What?”  
The guardian of Eric’s future bride shrugged.  
“Not to whore but to wife. She’s your ward, yes? You’ve kept her relatively under wraps to keep the gossips at bay, yes?”  
“We-ell …”  
“So there would be no clinging scandal to either party if I were to marry her, would there?”  
The Prince grabbed a decanter, filling his goblet to the brim with the dark red liquid.  
“God in his Heaven,” he muttered after a hefty gulp and swallow.  
As if he could smell impending victory, Lars persisted.  
“If Ariel is indeed dangerous our combined powers will bring any enemies to heel. My sister will be greatly pacified and I will be in your debt. Give me six days to acquaint myself with your ward, arrange our marriage and allow you and Vanessa some time to relax in each other’s company before the big day.”  
“Six days?” The Prince asked warily. “You think you can do that? Seriously?”  
“In that way we can have a double wedding!” Lars gushed. “Vanessa would adore that and love you all the more for it.”  
“I don’t know …”  
“By the end of today your ward will be happily eating out of my hands and thanking you wholeheartedly for this opportunity. I promise you.”  
Eric sighed.  
“You’re right. And with father and mother not as young as they used to be and Grim as tired as he is … Well, I can’t afford to be reckless.”  
“You’re already a true Statesman, Your Highness,” Lars praised.  
The Prince nodded and poured The Witch a glass of wine.  
“I guess we have a deal,” he told Lars, handing him the glass. “Cheers.”  
Behind Lar’s elegant smile was a dark grin of erogenous pleasure.

Palace Ballroom.

After hours upon hours of preparation, Ariel set out to the ballroom, falling into step behind Vanessa and Grim, behind Ingrid, and between The Palace guards.  
They had only just walked into the room but Ariel could tell even by only sneaking a glimpse between Grimsby’s and Vanessa’s shoulders that the grandiose chamber had yet to fill entirely, yet the scatterings of Eric’s family and nobility elite that had arrived early were hardly something to be scoffed at.  
The gowns and uniforms were fitted to perfection. There was not one hair out of place nor was there one spot of lint to be seen. Courtier’s soft, gentle conversation and laughter wafted about Ariel’s jewel adorned ears like music gradually turning into silence when their eyes set upon Eric’s betrothed and her stunning sister.  
Ariel strained her neck in search for Eric then wished, immediately, she had not done such a thing.  
Standing beside The Prince was the intruder’s brother.  
Once again, Sir Lars effortlessly surpassed Eric’s beauty and-Oh sweet Poseidon …  
“My dear Ariel,” Ingrid addressed, all the while holding her arm. “You look a fright.”  
“Oh yes! You needn’t attend this assembly, poor child,” Vanessa whispered, lavender eyes brimming with concern. “It was foolish on my part to insist you come with us. Our brother will escort you back to your chamber and Ingrid and I will check on you later.”  
‘You want to make sure I’ll be out of the way,’ Ariel thought bitterly.  
“I’m fine,” she mouthed.  
“Nonsense,” Vanessa stated promptly. “Here’s Lars now. Be nice to him. We do want you two to get along famously, remember?”  
Allowing herself a moment to attempt to breathe deeply, Ariel reluctantly raised her eyes.  
Sir Lars was beyond beautiful up close. His hair was black as pitch. His fine skin shone in the warm yellow glow of the candles. His almond shaped eyes were a strange colour indeed. Lavender with flecks of black and grey. Then there was the accent, thick and warm.  
Ariel decided it would be difficult, if not impossible, for the noble to speak coldly even if he wished to. His way of speaking mimicked Eric’s casualness yet lacked the soft light-heartedness that made her soul break into song.  
Oh and how her soul sung now.  
The silent aria was heart breaking and beautiful. It was a song that begged to be heard.  
“Lady Ariel. It is an honour to make your acquaintance,”  
Realising her blunder, Ariel curtsied prettily and tried to give the strange Adonis a genuine smile.  
Taking her hand, Lars gallantly bowed over it, softly osculating the jet and amethyst ring decorating her index finger.  
“I am most saddened to hear you are unwell,” he told her when he returned to his full height, looking down at Ariel. “Take my arm and I will escort you back to your chambers. I’m sure the rest will do you good.”  
Ariel threw caution to the wind and glanced longingly at Eric, hoping, praying he would take notice of her plight.  
The Prince, to her dismay, was too wrapped up in his spectacular bride to be to even glance in her direction.  
‘I’ve lost him …’ Ariel realised.’ I’ve lost him for good …’

Ariel’s chambers

Once inside her chambers, Ariel wanted nothing more than to rip herself out of the stupid costume and run for the hills.  
It had been made abundantly clear that she wasn’t going to win Eric’s kiss of true love.  
However, she wasn’t going to let The Witch win her either.  
Ariel surmised her best option was to head for the caves above Eric’s Palace, wait for her body to turn back then race to her father before Ursula could trap her. The only downside to this plan was that The Sea Witch could be waiting for her below the surface.  
‘Let’s hope she isn’t,’ Ariel thought and curled her fingers determinedly into her palms.  
Now if she could just slip past this fop ….  
Behind Ariel, Ursul leaned languidly against the bedpost, quietly observing the distracted Princess as she fretted over her current dilemma.  
‘Time to pounce,’ he decided.  
“You should check your appearance, my lady,” he suggested. “A little more rouge for your cheeks, perhaps? You’re very pale.”  
Ariel decided that even though, from her perspective, she had more than enough rouge on her face, she didn’t want to argue. There wasn’t time and mayhap she’d be able to sneak away as soon as her minder was satisfied she wasn’t going to faint or whatever ladies on land were supposed to do when feeling under the weather.  
Quiet as a lamb, Ariel wondered over to the mirror. Once sitting down, she reached for the silver rouge jar then stopped, her lips peeling apart as she stared at the man behind her.  
Slowly the man behind her had begun to change.  
Olive skin became lavender. Black hair became silver and grey. What was once small became large. What was once smooth became wrinkled.  
What little colour Ariel’s cheeks contained drained from her little face so beautifully, Ursul would keep that vision in his memory for all time.  
“Keep looking,” he urged in an excited whisper.  
From Ursula came the haunting image of Ariel’s night-time paramour. Silver and black hair curling around his face, eyes gleaming wickedly, smile full of teeth.  
The Princess balled her hands into fists.  
Why hadn’t she realised it from the very beginning? The sisters had her voice! “Poor, sweet child” they had to be the moray eels in disguise!  
How could she have been so blind?  
So hopelessly dense!  
“There’s no need to be surprised, Lady Ariel,” Ursul leered from behind her. “I’m sure you had an inkling. You’re not stupid. Half starved, naïve, too stubborn for your own good, but you’re certainly not stupid.”  
“What do you want?” Ariel demanded, turning in her chair to stare at him, blood red lips trembling as she formed each word.  
“To pick up where we left off, darling!” The Witch replied sweetly. “We had fun, didn’t we?” Sitting on the edge of the bed, he patted the space beside him. “Shall we?”  
Without any warning, Ariel shot out of the chair and bolted for the door.  
Before her fingers could brush against the cold golden surface of the handle, two strong arms caught her waist in an iron grip, nearly winding her.  
“Just like old times,” Ursul rasped in Ariel’s small ear.  
Belated fierceness roared out of the woman. Frantic, she scratched at Ursul’s arms and kicked at his legs only to be laughed at as her captor drew her back to the bed.  
“I admire your vehemence, Little Princess,” Ursul chuckled against Ariel’s ear. “But even if you did, by some miracle, escape me you should know Dear Daddy won’t lift a finger to save you.” Leaning against the polished oak bedpost, his right hand slid up, planting it’s self firmly on her chest between either bosom. “You see, Angelfish, Your father would rather betroth you to me than see you married to a human. I’m guessing it must suck to be you right now?”  
Ursul let her go and to his utter delight, Ariel chose not to run.  
She spun around and slapped him and for a frail looking frippet, it was quite a sound blow.  
He was impressed.  
Ariel struck The Witch again and again. She couldn’t stop herself. Rage and denial fuelled the fire writhing in her gut and for a moment, she forgot to be afraid and meek. She forgot how close she was to being destroyed and when her hand hurt so much she could barely bend her fingers; Ariel threw herself onto the mattress. Rolling away from her tormentor, she curled into a tight little ball and wept into her hands.  
Ursul, frisky from the royal’s impassioned outburst, lay behind her and coiled himself around her like a snake.  
“Before you lash out at me again, hatchling,” he addressed, clutching Ariel so close the whale bone corset threatened to crack and pop. “I am going to tell you all about your noble father’s sacrifice. See. I was initially going to use you for reciprocity’s sake. However, after our very conducive exchange in my Leviathan, Daddy Dearest came to see me demanding I promptly return you to him. I put it out to Dear old Daddy that I needed something in exchange and thus he agreed to give you to me as a bride as soon as you’re in The Palace additionally bestowing on my fine self the official title of Prince and Palace Mage.”  
Ariel couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
Her own father had sold her to a Witch because he couldn’t handle the idea of her being in love with Eric.  
She wanted to be sick.  
‘Poseidon …. My father’s still punishing me …’  
The young woman was so caught up in her quandary she failed to notice Ursul removing her dress and corset thus leaving her in only her shift, shoes and stockings. Twas only when her shoes were being removed Ariel realised what was going on.  
Petrified, she tried to attack him.  
Ariel could barely move. Her body’s reactions were sluggish. All she could do was wriggle and curl her fingers and toes.  
‘What have you done?’ Ariel cried, staring up at her captor.  
“It’s for your own good, my dear. Don’t be so disheartened,” The Witch pulled the snow-white satin sheets over Ariel, concealing her from the growing chill in the room. “The original plan was to take you back to my lair after sunset on the third day. Turn you into a polyp in front of ol Tritey. But I believe I would miss you if I were being honest. See. I’ve have developed a fancy for something a little more … lengthy, to say the least. So! You and I will remain on land for a little over a month. We will marry on the surface then depart where we will unite ourselves in front of your father and other denizens. Good idea ….?”  
‘No, no, no!’ Ariel screamed internally.  
The Sea Witch sat beside her.  
“I shouldn’t consider this as losing,” he advised, hand in Ariel’s hair, sliding the delicate jewelled pins out, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder, onto the plush carpet. “You allowed me to enter your dreams, sweet girl. That being the case, how can Eric be your one true love?”  
A fat tear seeped down Ariel’s cheek. Twas the only response she could give.  
Feeling playful, The Witch took it upon himself to straddle his prey.  
True, he was on a tight schedule but Ursul rarely denied himself a bit of fun.  
Vanessa and the fop could wait.  
Cupping Ariel’s face in his hands, Ursul leaned in and reconvened the conversation.  
“Being in love isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Having me by your side will prove much more beneficial and exciting for the both of us.”  
Another tear.  
Teasingly, Ursul’s mouth hovered over Ariel’s, just close enough for a quick peck or a deep, sensual kiss.  
Ariel’s heart accelerated. Her eyelids fluttered.  
An unwelcome heat blossomed between her legs.  
‘Not him! Not him! Not him!’  
“I could take you right now,” Ursul remarked as though they were merely chatting about the weather. “It would be easy. You’re yearning for me, I can smell it.”  
Trying to press her legs even closer together, Ariel blushed and violently turned her head to a side, squeezing her eyes shut.  
“But I have other plans for your seduction; one mustn’t be too hasty …”  
Relief swept through Ariel like a river. Her body went slack beneath The Sea Witch and her breathing became hard and deep. Opening her eyes, she stared up at Ursul, lips parted to voice a silent question.  
‘What are you going to do with me?’  
“You have to succumb willingly,” Ursul explained, hand gliding down her exposed shoulder, back up to her cheek. “Like you did before. I can’t force myself on you, it doesn’t work like that.”  
Ariel’s blue eyes widened with incredulousness.  
‘This isn’t force?’  
“I prefer to think of this as delicious persuasion,” Ursul replied candidly and lowered his full weight on top of her.  
Ariel gasped at the solid warmth flooding over and around her smaller body. Her satin barrier could only do so much to protect her from the exquisitely familiar tremors rolling under her skin.  
The heat between Ariel’s legs flared up into her belly thus causing the woman to whimper intrinsically and tremble. Her own hands raised out of their own accord, touching the fabric on her captors back.  
‘You meddled with me,’ Ariel parried mentally.  
No one would blame her for one last attempt, surely?  
Ursul’s petal smooth lips lightly traced her petite Adam’s apple.  
‘You let me in.” Another blow that sent Ariel’s proverbial sword spiralling out of her reach. The rest of the strikes were performed because Ursul felt their deliverance was just. “Let’s be honest. You wanted me to stay. You let yourself be meddled with …” He slid his tongue along Ariel’s neck, earning a delicious jerk adjacent with a hard gulp as his reward. “You don’t really want that boy. If your heart were really in it, he’d be yours by now. Or maybe … Maybe he doesn’t want you?”  
Ariel’s nails immediately stabbed into Ursul’s back, threatening to rip the fabric and draw blood.  
“You can’t fight my honesty, Princess,” Ursul purred, ignoring her ire, his teeth close to her jugular. “The world doesn’t work like that. You wanted to hold the rope attached to the noose around your neck,” he pointed out. “Triton held the rope, now that very rope belongs to me and because of that very thing you will do anything, absolutely anything, including become my bride and Queen.”  
Ariel’s painted mouth peeled apart to cry out in denial.  
‘There is no noose!’ she shouted in her mind. ‘There has never been a noose! You’re saying this to confuse me!’  
‘That’s a lie and you know it,’ a cruel voice teased in rejoinder, her conscience, perhaps? ‘Think of your father. He destroyed your collection just to prove a point. You do not have a choice. You are his to barter with because you are not a Prince,’  
“I know what it’s like to be controlled, to have no options available to you,” Ursul told Ariel before she offer a scathing retort to her conscience. “I hold your rope now but if you were to accept me …When we are King and Queen, you will have all of it. You will have ample opportunity to live your dreams and have power beyond comprehension. You and I will be deities amongst the fools who have shunned us. .Just say yes. Give yourself to me. I will make the world tremble at our feet. Your Prince doesn’t want you and polyp isn’t your colour. You have nothing but misfortune by denying me. That’s a promise …”  
‘Damn me to The Underworld,’ The Princess thought. ‘He’s right …’  
It was so twisted it actually made sense.  
Ursul needed her to keep The Merpeople loyal and she needed him to stay sane. This cruel, manipulative, creature understood her. And as much as Ariel was loathe to admit it, they were alike. Both trapped under her father’s rule, both struggling to free themselves.  
Ariel had thought the only individuals who could ever comprehend her were Flounder and Scuttle. Sebastian never could. Her sisters had been too obedient, too content with their husbands, their children and their own lives to even entertain the idea of having a life where there was more to it than obeying husbands, having heirs, being forever confined to the cold, dark embrace of the ocean. And her father … Triton was ruled by his own animosity and fear. The fact that he would rather sell her to an enemy than allow her to be a human, be married to a human, was cold, hard proof. Had she not loved The Sea King so, Ariel believed she could have hated him for his cowardice.  
“You’ve made a choice,” Ursul purred in her ear, tearing Ariel from her thoughts, warm, sweet breath teasing her skin and hair. “But you’re not ready to tell me.”  
Ariel blinked.  
“I should be heading off,” Ursul announced lightly, removing his weight by sitting up. “Tis not classy to be negligent of ones Prince and they’ll no doubt be wanting to know of your welfare. But before I go, I’ll leave you with a present from the past. Nothing too alarming, my dear. It’s to be on the safe side ….”  
The Witch firmly straddled the flame haired woman once again, wanting to preserve the image and feel of her caught between his thighs before he took his leave.  
Retrieving a spare cravat from the pocket of his coat, Ursul hissed through his white teeth, enchanting the fabric.  
The white satin flew up into the air and split into two long strips. Upon descending, it bound Ariel’s wrists then dived under the satin sheets where it twined around the captive royals logs and ankles.  
“I’ll see you later,” he promised Ariel. “I’m sure you’ll cope. You’ll have time to ponder over my offer. I’d like your answer no later than tomorrow.”  
Bristling, Ariel glowered up at him.  
‘You want me to side with you but you keep me trussed up like a surface animal?’  
“Ohhh …. Last time I trussed you up you loved it,” Ursul reminded with a grin.  
‘I was not myself,’ she insisted only to suffer his jovial mockery.  
“Liar, liar …”  
Ariel’s kismet loomed over her and placed a soft kiss on her temple and to his delight, she did not recoil.  
The Cecaelian studied Ariel for a moment, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.  
“Trust me,” Ursul finally whispered. “I want you to trust me.”  
‘Let me go and then I’ll think about it,’ Ariel answered with spirit.  
This earned her a chuckle.  
“Nice try, Precious.”  
Cupping her face in his hands and speaking in a low, lulling tone, The Witch guided Ariel into a deep sleep.  
She resisted for a little while. Ursul would have been peeved if she hadn’t. When he was satisfied Ariel would remain dormant for an ample period, Ursul rose from the bed, straightening his velvet coat and hair.  
As much as he would have preferred to have left the wench unbound and awake, it could not be done. He needed to focus his attention on Flotsam and Eric, not worry about The Princess doing a runner behind his back.  
Now that would be embarrassing.  
Opening the door, The Sea Witch allowed himself a parting glance at the sleeping beauty.  
“I hope you fingernails will be ready for round two, my dear girl,” he said trusting Ariel had heard him on some level.

The Palace Ballroom

“You were missed, brother,” Vanessa informed haughtily as she made her way to Lars with Eric on her arm, bedazzled as required.  
“I was concerned about my own future bride,” he explained. “Pray forgive me. Ariel was feeling delicate. I’ve sent for servants to tend to her.”  
“Perhaps my personal physician should see her?” Eric asked.  
“I think all the poor soul needs is rest,” The Witch in disguise placated simply. “I will let you know if your physician is needed, Prince Eric, right now there is no cause for alarm.”  
Vanessa practically simpered, slinking along her Prince’s body like a feline.  
“My brother knows best,” she purred, crimson talons caressing his arm.  
All wrapped up in Vanessa and nowhere else to go, Eric nodded.  
Behind his mask, Ursul smiled.  
‘Good boy,’  
“Shall we have dancing?” Ingrid asked.

Ariel’s chambers

Ariel woke slowly as the spacious bed depressed behind and beside her.  
“Jussst us, Princesss ….”  
The former Mermaid’s eyes widened in horror.  
‘Oh Gods ….’  
Cool naked arms slid sensuously around her waist, fingers sifted through her hair.  
Ariel tried to pull away only to be embraced both front and back. The satin binds, instead of biting and bruising her wrists, kissed them it as though they were her lover.  
“Poor child,” Ingrid cooed from behind her, hands on Ariel’s stomach. “We’ll look after you. Poor, sssweet, child ….”  
‘I’m their pet,’ Ariel thought dismally whilst the former morays continued to stroke and cuddle her. ‘And I’ll become his puppet,’  
The Princess almost burst into tears.  
No one would have blamed her if she had.  
Satin soft lips pressed against her forehead. The embrace grew warm, almost comforting.  
“Sssleep,” Vanessa coaxed. “Go to ssssleep …”  
Ariel’s eyelids fluttered then drooped. Her head bowed, eventually resting on Vanessa’s shoulder.

Outside The Palace, a rock pool.

“Why King Triton …. How are you?”  
“You look ridiculous,” The Mer King replied testily, glowering balefully at the approaching Witch.  
Ursul was amused.  
“Ohhh … Have I struck a nerve? Why is that, hmmm? Let me guess! Has Tritey Whitey put on a kilogram? Come on, old man! The ladies can’t tell underneath all that muscle!”  
Triton’s face twisted in fury.  
“You ill-dressed fool! How dare you speak to me like that!” he snarled.  
In The Monarch’s hands, the trident blazed.  
A wiser person would have kept their gob shut. Ursul was wise, but he was also impulsive and couldn’t help but stab at Triton one more time.  
“It’s human fashion, dearest!” he cried. “What can I say?”  
Shaking with anger, Triton breathed in and out.  
After a few moments of concentrated anger management, he spoke.  
“Our bargain, magician! Where is Ariel?”  
Dismounting, Ursul calmly tied the equine to a tree, letting the animal graze on the patches of grass below.  
“Your daughter’s tucked away in The Palace; sleeping like a baby.”  
“Why isn’t my daughter in my Palace, sleeping like a baby where she belongs?” Triton growled ominously.  
Ursul wanted to roll his eyes.  
The simplistic old fool.  
“I want a happy wife, Triton, not a miserable one,” he explained as patiently as he could. “She’s not a polyp, you know? Now! I’ve made a slight adjustment to our agreement. Ariel will be on the surface with me for an extended period of time. I kept my end of the bargain by putting myself between her and Princie Pooh, he has signed her over to me and we are to be united by human standards in less than a month. I think I deserve a little gratitude just for that effort. It wasn’t easy, you know? Princie is a tad smarter than your average rock. So please don’t get your balls in a twist. Ariel will be back in your ocean before too long but as a confident young woman not a skittish, whining brat!”  
“Is that a criticism?” Triton demanded.  
“Call it what you will. But if you ask me, it’s a tad more than crystal clear the chit’s been molly coddled within an inch of her life. No wonder she took off after your conniption in her hideaway. She had had enough. You pushed her in my direction. I’m just ripping off the blindfold and showing her the possibilities of a life without chains.”  
“And yet you bring her back to me in less than a week,” The Mer King pointed out sarcastically. “Back to her “so called” prison.”  
“But I will be her mate.” Ursul countered quickly. “That’s the difference. Once we return to the ocean, you will conduct an ostentatious coronation and wedding and I will be the first Cecaelian Prince and Ariel will become our Princess.”  
Ursul took care not to add that his bride would help him accumulate power and influence above as well as below the surface. Doing so would be difficult to recover from and he was already treading thin ice by keeping Ariel on the surface for longer than previously agreed … Yes, twas best to remain tight lipped about certain matters.  
“My advisors have decided to paint you as a sinner redeemed,” Triton admitted in a withering tone.  
Ursul brightened instantly.  
“Perfect!”

Ariel’s chambers

To put things plainly, Ariel was none too happy.  
‘Are they going to watch me like one of those … what are they called? One of those birds Eric showed me till we’re back in the ocean?’ she wondered sarcastically.  
Ariel had half expected to remain tied up in the bed like the perfect prisoner.  
To her surprise, the moment the sun had risen, the women cocooning her rose from the bed, bringing her with them.  
“I’m riding with Eric before we break our fassst,” Vanessa, Flotsam, announced, reaching for a brush. “Can you get her ready for Ursssul, Jetsssam?”  
‘Ursul,’ Ariel thought, mouthing the name, adding with no small hint of malice. ‘I thought he would have called himself Triton the second …’  
“I’ll manage,” Ingrid replied, all the while gripping Ariel’s arm as though her life depended on it. “Are you going to run away?” she than asked, glaring up at the taller woman.  
Ariel vehemently shook her head.  
“Of courssse ssshe isssn’t,” Vanessa defended, glaring at her companion. “Ssshe’sss on her way to becoming the most powerful creature in the ocean next to Ursssul. No logic in running away.”  
Ingrid didn’t seem convinced.  
“You’re getting a new chamber,” she divulged, eyes narrowing as she spoke to Ariel as though she were a naughty child. “Don’t embarrasss Ursssul by running away.”  
‘I know what he can do!’ Ariel shouted silently.  
‘Ssshe isn’t sstupid!”  
Still unconvinced, Ingrid released Ariel’s arm and pushed the woman towards a stool.  
“Brusssh your hair out!” she ordered sternly.  
ooOoo  
Ariel gasped in pain.  
“Oh stop whining!” Ingrid grumbled under her breath, keeping the hiss out of her voice since they weren’t alone. “How can you expect to keep my brother happy if you don’t dress properly?”  
‘You’re not dressing me; you’re trying to kill me!’ Ariel thought, grateful she could, at last, relax her grip on the bedpost.  
There was a brisk knock at the door.  
“Answer it!” Ingrid snapped at a servant girl.  
“Milady,” the terrified wench squeaked and scurried off.  
Carlotta trotted into the room a mere second later, blushing from exertion and smiling merrily.  
“Sir Lars would like to take a turn with Lady Ariel through the gardens,” she told Ingrid then looked to Ariel, smiling warmly. “I met Sir Lars, he is such a handsome, kind man,” she gushed enthusiastically.  
Ariel winced on the inside, tried to smile appreciatively on the outside.  
“Thank you. The Lady Ariel is fully aware of her good fortune,” Ingrid informed breezily. “Tell my brother she’ll meet him in the dining room.”  
‘I don’t want to! I don’t want to!’ Ariel screamed through her eyes.  
“I’ll do just that!” chirruped Carlotta and off she went, trilling happily, leaving Ariel, the servant girl and Ingrid alone.  
Ingrid promptly turned to Ariel.  
“Well now we’ve got that done and dusted, let’s finish dressing you, shall we?”  
Ariel tried to take a deep breath, failed. Eyes watering, she gestured at the corset.  
‘At least loosen it,’ she begged.  
“Fashion and suffering go hand in hand,” Ingrid replied without pity. “Best get used to it.”

OoO

As the last bits and pieces were being pushed or tied on and her hair pulled in all directions, Ariel’s troubled mind drifted to her father.  
She hadn’t given his betrayal much thought. Being preoccupied with fear, disgust and all that.  
She had a few minutes before she had to suffer Ursul’s smug and domineering presence. Thinking about her father would hopefully help her steel herself.  
Her father’s actions felt like a betrayal. And the betrayal hurt. Even more so than Triton’s disciplinary actions inside her secret grotto.  
‘But I should have seen this coming,’ Ariel thought, frowning. ‘I should have been less …’  
Impulsive?  
Before Ariel could become more depressed, Ingrid snatched her arm and forcefully yanked her out of her seat.  
“Time to rise and shine,” she hissed.

Dining room

Ariel didn’t make it to the gardens. Carlotta returned just as she and Ingrid were about to leave, informing both women that a hunt had been decided on last evening at the last minute. It was supposed to be a treat for Eric and his future bride.  
They were to travel to Eric’s hunting lodge. They being Ariel, Ursul, Eric, Flotsam and Jetsam in adjacent with Grim, Viola, Hanne and herself.  
Having only ridden sea horses, Ariel was justly apprehensive about riding the flighty land dwelling creatures.  
Peeking through the clouds of smoke his pipe emitted, Grimsby, seeing the dread in her eyes had asked Ariel if she would prefer to ride in a … carriage? Yes, that was it, a carriage!  
Eric and the rest of the party could hunt the stag at their leisure while he and Ariel could avoid the messy goings on safe and sound within the cosy confines of the most splendid carriage.  
Having no idea what a carriage was and believing anything would be better than bouncing all over the place on the back of such an unpredictable creature was enough to make Ariel nod her head in earnest till Ingrid and Vanessa ruined everything by insisting that she would be just fine on a ladies mount and their most excellent brother wanted Ariel to ride beside him and, most importantly, Sir Lars would make it his mission to look after his betrothed as a well-born Lord should.  
“Ah! Well! if Sir Lars wishes it, who am I to go against him?” Grimsby cried.  
Doomed, Ariel hid her morose mouth with her teacup.

Ariel’s chambers

After breaking their fast, the women clad eels promptly whisked Ariel back to their chambers where Ursul was waiting for them.  
The Witch looked every bit the dashing devil in a snugly fitted black riding coat with silver roses intricately sewn into the velvet. Accompanying the fine coat, a cream silk shirt, pale grey satin cravat and a waistcoat of lavender satin.  
For a split second, Ariel thought her unwanted intended was furious with either Ingrid or Vanessa then she decided it must have been a trick of the light. Or lack of air.  
“Do you like?” Ursul purred, caressing a nearby table with the head of a black leather-riding crop.  
“Sssuperb as alwaysss,” Vanessa hissed, letting Ariel go. “I fancy a walk before my fitting,” she declared, turning to Ingrid. “Ssshall we?”  
“I’ll send for you,” Ursul told his servants, grey eyes never leaving Ariel’s.  
“We won’t go far,” Ingrid promised.  
Ariel swallowed hard. Almost wishing the moray twins had stayed with her.  
Setting the whip aside, The Witch sauntered over.  
“You look positively glorious,” he told Ariel, bowing gallantly before her. Taking her hand, thumb brushing delicately over her fingers. Ursul raised the limb to his lips and kissed her knuckles, letting his mouth linger for what was considered longer than appropriate.  
Inside her satin slippers, Ariel felt her toes curl inwards.  
She swallowed densely.  
“I suppose you want to know about the welfare of your companions,”” The Witch asked, all the while keeping hold of Ariel’s hand.  
The Princess nodded quickly, forgetting the pain in her gut or the shivers running up and down her spine.  
“They’re very much alive,” Ursul told her, fingers seeking her wrist, gliding over the skin. “Back with Triton I should think. I sent em off after you left.”  
Ariel relaxed slightly.  
“Thank you,” she mouthed.  
“Accepted and appreciated. Happy wife, happy life and all that.”  
“Do they know I … We …?’ Ariel blushed.  
“That you screwed the pooch? Rather, we screwed the pooch?”  
Ariel winced.  
‘Yes!”  
“Nay, nay, nay!” Ursul replied with a shake of his head. “What happens between customers and I stays between us. They know you signed a contract, you paid with your voice and I sent you to the surface. That’s it. Now! Onto further business. I took the liberty of having your old clothes replaced with more fashionable ones.”  
The Sea Witch drew Ariel to his side. Slipping an arm around her shoulders as he escorted The Princess to her coffers.  
“Can’t have you being eclipsed by Jetsam, can we?” he joshed as they walked. “You can eclipse Flotsam later. Doing so at this time, despite the fun it would be, would be unspeakably rude. Now have a gander at these and tell me what you think?”  
Reluctantly Ariel bent as best she could and timidly raised the lid.  
, she gasped at the bounty of satins, silks and other luxuries.  
‘Thank you,’ Ariel thought before she could stop herself.  
“I only want to make sure you shine from here on out.”  
Ursul slid behind her, pulling her to him till she was moulded against his chest and stomach.  
An almost entirely forgotten warmth spread languidly from Ariel’s taut belly to the heart between her thighs.  
“Judging by the look on your face, you’re enthralled, yes?”  
She twitched.  
“If you ask me to, I will,” Ursul promised, satiny lips caressing her cheek before brushing teasingly against her neck, hovering over her ear, warming the skin with his breath.  
‘You don’t even know what I want,’ Ariel reminded darkly.  
“Body language, sweetness,” Ursul purred. “Please don’t forget about that.”  
She decided to change the subject.  
‘How can you hear what’s going on in my head? I never asked you.’  
“I can hear all my customers’ thoughts,” Ursul replied simply. “Once you sign the contract …” He shrugged then asked deviously. “Would you like to hear mine?”  
‘Yes-No!-NO!’ Ariel allowed herself a fraction of a second to collect herself then adding. ‘I could ask, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m still afraid of you.”  
“Well you really shouldn’t be afraid of me, Angelfish,” The Cecaelian cooed in her ear. “I quite like you. Like you too much to destroy you to be precise. Didn’t I express that in my Leviathan? You’ll have nothing to fear from me if you honour the contract I created with your father. You take me as your mate, if we can get away with it, become my protégé and then, in time, you’ll be my Queen.”  
‘I still can’t wrap my mind around the idea that you could convince my father to let you marry me.’  
This got her a wicked chuckle.  
“What can I say?” Ursul cried jovially. “I’m charming. And together we’d be adorable! Seriously now. As I’ve already pointed out, Triton would rather see you as my bride than belonging to a human. He was desperate when he signed you over to me.”  
‘Are you going to kill him?’  
The Witch considered the question whilst his pale hands ran loosely over Ariel’s belly.  
“As you’ve already ascertained, because Triton made a deal with me, I can read his mind. Daddy’s furious but he’s not stupid. I’ll only react if future Daddy in law tries something stupid. So there’s really no need to worry your pretty little noggin, Princess. Since you’re involved, I think it fair to surmise he’s going to behave himself.”  
Ursul turned Ariel around, all the while keeping her locked in his embrace.  
Pressed chest to chest with the most dangerous creature in the ocean, The Princess no longer felt as terrified of Ursul as she had been.  
A curious feeling of acceptance had settled into her mind, gently drawing her thoughts of kismet away as if one were slowly sucking poison from a wound.  
‘Alright,’ Ariel mouthed. ‘You’ve got me,’  
Really. What else was she supposed to do?  
Ursul was pleased.  
“Time to dress up, Princess,” he whispered excitedly, spidery fingers seeking the tiny silver and gold buttons of Ariel’s cream day dress. “The riding habit in the emerald green velvet will do wonders!”  
Ariel grimaced.  
Changing again? It had taken Ingrid hours to get her ready.  
Ariel could only imagine how much time The Witch devoted to his appearance each day. Somehow, she doubted it was as much time as her father liked to devote to his beard.  
“Oh don’t be such a dullard. You used to enjoy me making you over,” Ursul recapped cheerfully.  
‘You took advantage of me,’ Ariel scoffed.  
Just because her fear was dissipating didn’t mean she was going to be a complete submissive.  
“I can say I took advantage of you for what … five minutes?” Ursul countered. “You on the other hand, took advantage of the situation I presented you afterwards. As much as I would like to take all the credit, it wasn’t “all” me, sweetie. You inadvertently begged me to take you. I can say this because the simple fact is I am powerful and you are not. You’re on the cusp of it. I can say this because you wanted to be taken over by me then and you still do. You’re just too terrified to admit it out loud.”  
The weighted truth of the words Ursul uttered made Ariel’s legs buckle beneath her, she would have slipped to the floor had he not been so close.  
“Oh please!” The Witch rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Fainters are quitters!” Ursul shepherded her to the edge of her divan. “Sit down before you fall down.” He promptly relieved Ariel of her dress and proceeded to loosen her corset.  
As soon as the laces were significantly slacker, Ariel almost fainted again.  
“Ugh, I told Jetsam you don’t need to be laced up this tight!” Ursul complained as he resettled her. “I’m afraid you’ll have to go without till the little idiot realises you have a limit. You’re so tiny I doubt anyone will bat an eyelid let alone call you unfashionable. Pull up your shift and lie back.”  
Ariel gingerly plucked up the lengthy skirt and peeled it up and up till it reached her thighs.  
“Much higher than that, lovely. I need to see your belly.”  
At the startled look on Ariel’s face, Ursul groaned.  
“I am not fucking you today, Princess!” he grumbled.  
Relieved but nonetheless cautious, Ariel pressed her legs together and pulled the material up to her chest.  
“Not the whole way?” Ursul teased.  
She glared at him.  
‘Rude!’  
“Dullard!”  
Seated beside her, The Witch ran the back of his hand along Ariel’s ribcage  
“Steady, steady,” he murmured as she gasped and jerked. “We’ll have this fixed in the flashiest ...”  
Touching the very tips of his fingers to a dark, ugly bruise, Ursul closed his eyes, muttering unintelligible words under his breath.  
Warmth seeped from his fingers. It spread over her sorry torso before shooting every other section of her body.  
The bruises disappeared.  
“All done,” Ursul announced, proud of himself. “I recommend you bathe tonight though. The journey in the saddle is going to produce bruises anew, what with all the bouncing in the saddle, corset or no …”  
‘Thank you for the advice and for healing me,’ Ariel told him, pulling her shift down. ‘I guess I should get ready,’  
“And we were having so much fun …” Ursul drawled.  
Ariel licked her lips, swinging her legs over the bed.  
“I’ve been reminiscent,” Ursul said, rising with Ariel, taking her hand and petting it. “Do you remember my lips on yours? You swooned the first time I kissed you, remember?”  
The Princess could remember all too well. She had never encountered such sensuous osculation’s in her life.  
Did he want to kiss her now, she asked with her eyes.  
Ursul’s breeches tightened at the question.  
Yes, he most certainly wanted to kiss her and do so much more.  
“Tempting,” Ursul replied, putting a stopper on his arousal. “But we’re running on a tight schedule and I don’t want to kiss your lips. Not yet anyway. My lips are aching for something much more interesting.”  
Ariel frowned at him, confused.  
Where did he want to kiss her if not on her-Oh-Oh!  
Her face could not have become redder.  
The Witch chuckled as he watched Ariel squirm.  
Gods she was beautiful when she was uncomfortable.  
“Just relax, gorgeous,” he purred. “Your fanny’s safe for now.”

The Prince’s lodge, the drawing room

After a lengthy trek through a dense forest, Ariel, Ursul, Eric, Vanessa and their entourage were greeted by a storm thus preventing any kind of hunting till the morrow.  
Refusing to be made a dullard by the weather, Ursul promptly took to the harpsichord in the corner of the spacious drawing room. Once seated, he began playing a gay melody that immediately urged Eric’s spirits to lift.  
The changed Prince seized Vanessa’s hand and together they glided about the room, like two sparrows in flight.  
Ariel tried her hardest not to be cowed by the pair’s happiness. She sat with Flotsam, Ingrid, on the chaise longue and tried to clap along to the music. It was only when Eric asked Vanessa to join him in a duet did she dare leave the room.  
‘I’d rather watch them kiss,’ The Princess thought bitterly as she scurried off. 

A chamber

After dinner, Ariel was escorted to her bedchamber. The stone chamber was smaller and darker than the one she dwelt in at the castle. The walls were not covered with bright blue and cream wallpaper; rather, they were naked grey stone, decorated with multiple heads of dead stags, richly coloured tapestries and fur pelts.  
“I was told ye wish ta sleep alone tonight, Ladyship,” her servant girl said whilst helping Ariel out of her dress and corset. “I’ll be right along with yer bath. Sit by the fire, tis nice an lovely.”  
Ariel knew full well she had indicated no such thing to Vanessa or Ingrid about wanting to spend the rest of the evening alone and had a fancy this was Ursul’s doing.  
The very thought of The Witch making an advance on her in a dark room made Ariel tingle instead of recoil.  
Licking her lips, she sat beside the fire and willed the arousal to go away. Nonetheless, afore mentioned arousal was not interested in obeying her wishes. afore mentioned arousal’s only intention was to spread up and up thus causing her to gasp and pant and when Ariel’s servant returned with her bath, a fine sheen of sweat had spread across Ariel’s forehead.  
“Oh Milady,” the wench cried, aghast. “Is all well with ee?”  
Ariel blushed, nodding quickly and smiling appreciatively.  
“Some wine and fruit while ye bathe?” the wench asked, not buying it but unwilling to argue. “Cheese perhaps as well?”  
Ariel could not have nodded faster. She was desperate to do anything to get the girl out so she could deal with her conundrums in private.

OOO

“We’ll be off now, Milady. Hope ee ave a good evening. See ye in the morning.”  
Knowing it was more than likely Ursul would be popping in on her, Ariel tore off her robe, her shift then leapt into the tub as soon as the heavy oak door thudded shut.  
Head tilted back, the young woman could not resist groaning as the blissfully hot water sloshed over her damnably sensitive body.  
Ariel reached between her legs and began to ardently tease her clit and because of this, not so distant memories of her tryst with The Sea Witch swept into her head like waves.  
Ursula’s heavy groans of fevered pleasure as she drunk from her nether well heavily encompassed The Princess’s ears, making her blush, making her writhe.  
Ariel felt her fanny instinctively clench around her fingers. She swore the firm cheeks of her arse twitched as though Ursula’s teeth were nipping them.  
Ariel moaned soundlessly, leaning as far as she could, pleasure coursing through her blood like liquid fire. She would have cried for The Witch had she a voice to cry with. Instead, Ariel beckoned Ursul with her mind, hoping there was a way to bring him to her and share in her rapture.  
‘Why not Eric?’  
Anything rapturous was abruptly snatched away and an ugly sense of self-loathing contaminated Ariel’s lust.  
‘Well? Waiting,’  
The Princess huffed whilst she laboured, face rubicund as she rubbed, teased and pinched.  
‘Why not Eric? Answer the question,’  
Petulance was unbecoming of anyone and reacting petulantly to a voice inside one’s own head was … Well … It was not entirely ideal.  
‘Eric lost me. It’s not my fault. Ursul and Daddy got in the way,’ Ariel returned, crossing her arms over her chest, rose bud lips forming a childish pout. ‘And I-’  
‘Never really gave Eric a chance,’  
Ariel’s cheeks became as red as her very own hair.  
‘That’s not fair!’  
Her inner voice was merciless.  
‘Be honest with yourself for once. Eric never had a chance because you saw that it was greener on Ursula’s, Ursul’s, side. Eric never stood a chance because you were partaking in other carnal activities before the morning of the first day,’  
Ariel shuddered, ashamed.  
‘N-no …’ she contradicted feebly.  
‘Just admit it. You’re just like The Witch. You want to have the whole cake and eat it as well,’  
Ariel felt a sob her throat.  
It wasn’t-It was …  
It had been exactly like that.

Flash back, Ursula’s lair

The maiden could see yearning in The Witches’ steely grey eyes and asked herself if Ursula’s yearning for her agreement was as strong as her desire to become human?  
To belong to Eric? To feel his touch. Hear his voice. Earn his smile.  
Could Ursula comprehend this?  
Perhaps. She was old. Father had told her once that The Sea Witch was over one hundred, which meant she was older than he.  
‘But are you wiser?’ Ariel asked herself.  
Explaining the “deal” Ursula purred and moaned as she stroked Ariel’s bloody hair. She called her sweet and vehemently insisted she was on her side.  
An ally The Sea Witch might be but that didn’t mean Ariel could afford to trust her. Trusting Ursula not to lead her astray would be a tremendous mistake.  
Ariel recoiled when Ursula’s touch became too familiar.  
A hand stroked her face, cupped her cheek.  
When a lavender thumb tucked under her chin, tilting her head this way and that Ariel felt as though Ursula was appraising an acquisition rather than speaking to a person.  
Ariel winced when obsidian and lavender tentacles slithered up and over her arms and waist, numerous suckers suckled silently on her skin leaving marks she hoped would fade before Eric saw her.  
Ariel tried to, gently, push an appendage off her arm when it rested unctuously upon her chest only to find that the limb was not in the least bit interested in being moved.  
Ursula was crossing a line and she knew it. She just didn‘t care. She was enjoying the display and the more The Princess reacted to her unwanted attentions the greater pleasure she received.  
With a look Ariel could only describe as predacious, Ursula casually reeled her into her clutches, forcing her to listen to the rest of the arrangement with crimson talons enclosing around both of her arms and sleek, black appendages slothfully slithering over, and around, her torso and tail.  
“I’m not asking much!” Ursula promised, casually slapping a tentacle over Ariel’s mouth when she tried to point out she couldn’t pay. “Just a token, merely a trifle.” She smiled silkily, removing all of her tentacles from Ariel’s body, keeping her hands wrapped around both scrawny arms. “All I want from you, my dear, is.” The Sea Witch paused for dramatic effect. “Your voice …. And your flower.”  
Ariel couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
“My-my voice?” she asked softly.  
Ursula released her, maintaining eye contact.  
“You’ve got it, sweet cakes. No more talking, singing. Zip!”  
“And you want to …. Rape me?”  
The sly playfulness left Ursula’s grey eyes. She scowled hence making the girl try to recoil further into the darkness.  
“I’ve never forced anyone and am not about to start, young lady,” Ursula informed Ariel tartly.  
“But I’m not in love with you,” the girl insisted, gathering courage to argue.  
“Not everyone has to be in love to enjoy a shag, my dear,” Ursula replied with a roll of her eyes. “And you would enjoy it. All of it. You would love it so much you’d never want to leave.” Ursula shrugged, “But you will leave. I am a very busy woman and my side of the bargain states that once I have your flower I must let you go to your Prince.”  
“Does it ….” Ariel swallowed hard. “Taking my vir-virginity … Does it have to hurt?”  
Ariel had seen her sisters after their wedding nights, in pain and barely able to swim. Dark bruises scattered over the mid-section of their tails.  
Aquata had wept for a day. Alana and Attina kept to themselves till their father ordered them to attend court. Poor Adella told Ariel she felt like she had been stabbed and punched in her gut and tail.  
“It hurts for as long as you want it to, my dear,” Ursula replied, watching trepidation dance all over Ariel’s pale face.  
“I don’t understand,” the girl replied.  
“The extraction will sting, of course, you’ll bleed but afterwards you will feel nothing but bliss but only if you to want to feel it. You have to let go and give into me. Don’t fight me, Angelfish. Embrace me. Then and only then will you know the pleasure I can give you.”

OOO

Ursula gave Ariel a mere ten seconds before asking for the second time if they had a deal.  
As it happened, it turned out the second time was the charm.  
Fancy that.

Ursula’s private chambers

After taking her voice, ridding her of her tail and replacing it with a human arse and two long creamy legs, Ursula promptly whisked Ariel to her private chambers.  
Carrying Ariel to an enormous rectangular steaming pool, The Witch carefully lowered the human in, purring indolently when the hot water stung Ariel’s burning and bleeding legs.  
“Relax, relax,” Ursula coaxed, using numerous limbs to placate the unnerved girl. “You’ll be fine in a moment, Sweetcakes.”  
As usual, The Witch had been correct. The pain lessened until it was discomfort than from discomfort to blissful numbness.  
“That should have done the trick,” Ursula surmised aloud.  
Swiftly plucking Ariel out of the pool with her tentacles, the enchantress carried the girl to her bed, depositing her onto a plush, indigo clam, it’s shell a dark amethyst.  
Lying beside The Princess, Ursula combed Ariel’s hair with her fingernails until the moist tresses were tangle free.  
Stark naked and vulnerable, Ariel eyed the older woman warily.  
How was she expected to enjoy this?

OOO

The former maiden fancied she had been willingly trapped in The Sea Witch’s clutches for days on end.  
In fact it had only been a day and a half.  
“Time flies when one is enjoying oneself,” Ursula remarked as she prepared a bubble to ascend Ariel to the surface.  
Snaking a crimson claw under Ariel’s chin, The Witch tilted her head up so that their eyes could meet.  
“You can admit that you enjoyed it, Princess,” she told the woman. “Your body said all the words your mind can’t. No one of any importance apart from my fine self is here,” Ursula continued, fingernail lightly grazing a delicate blue vein on Ariel’s throat. “It was our affair and that’s how it will remain.”  
Ushering the mute human into the bubble, she set about preparing Ariel’s friends to travel.  
All the crab and the blue tang surgeon would remember was what she wanted them to.  
The bubble began to rise.  
“Farewell sweetness …” The Witch cooed as the damsel drifted upwards. “I do so hope you win your Prince …”

End of flashback, Ariel’s chambers

Ariel was hardly surprised to see Ursul enter her chamber.  
“Beautiful as ever,” he complimented, approaching the bed, grey eyes glistening, smile full of shark like teeth.  
‘What is it?’ Ariel asked, sitting up and pressing her knees to her chest.  
“I have a question for my lady? Would she deny me her company tonight?”  
The former Mermaid wanted to snort derisively.  
‘You mean you want to ravage me?’ she asked sarcastically.  
‘I’ll ravage you when you ask for it. You’ve never asked for it. You may do so one day perhaps.”  
‘What have I asked for then?’ Ariel put out to him, curiously and for the first time in her life, saw The Cecaelian hesitate.  
“Freedom,” he said before Ariel could prompt him. “I’ll make my argument again. That pliable fop will never give you what you’re looking for but I can.”  
‘But only if you can have me at your beck and call?’  
Ursul bristled.  
“Please!” he scoffed. “We won’t be attached at the hip. Eric’s out of bounds but that doesn’t mean the rest of the sweeties in that very big jar are as well, my dear. Do use your imagination.”  
‘I wasn’t thinking about that,’  
The Witch cocked his head to a side.  
“Liar. Why do you think I came? You called for me, remember?”  
The woman felt her toes curl inwardly.  
Damn him.  
‘I’ve changed my mind,’  
Ursul chuckled.  
“The smell in the room would suggest otherwise. But don’t worry, Angelfish. I can play nicely.”  
‘Sure you can …’  
He flopped onto the bed, lying beside her. Rolling onto his side, Ursul regarded Ariel for a moment, grey eyes narrowed in concentration.  
‘He’s selling to me,’ she realised.  
“Intelligence becomes you,”  
The Princess scowled.  
‘You weren’t supposed to hear that,’  
The Witch snickered.  
“Prude,” he taunted. “But …. What troubles are dwelling inside your lovely head? Mayhap I can make them disappear? Happy wife, happy life and all that.”

OoO

And thus, Ariel told her intended everything and to her astonishment, she enjoyed telling him.  
When she was done, The Princess could not help but notice how her body was positioned on the bed.  
She was lying on her side, leaning towards The Witch without fear or apprehension whatsoever.  
“Firstly, you need a thorough shafting,” Ursul prescribed, holding up his fingers, ruining her ponderings. “That I can help you with. All I need is the rest of the evening.”  
Ever the one for sarcasm, she arched an eyebrow.  
‘And secondly …?’  
“Stop stressing over things you have no control over. Focus on what you can.”  
Ariel wanted to point out to Ursul that having control over anything with him around was next to impossible but, on the other hand, he wasn’t going to listen to her so what was the point?  
So.  
‘Before a thorough shafting …’  
The Sea Witch was pleased.  
“Oh so you want more chin wagging?”  
‘It’s better than bottling things up …’

OoOo

‘Is this a spell?’ Ariel asked herself.  
Her bedfellow frowned.  
‘What on earth do you mean?” he questioned.  
She frowned and groaned silently.  
‘Nothing gets past you, does it?’  
“Nope. So fess up, me dear. What on earth do you mean?”  
Ariel sighed and tucked her hands under her cheek.  
‘I’m not scared of you. In fact, I one hundred percent agree with your logic. Is this your magic?’  
Ursul snorted.  
“You’ve finally found someone who isn’t going to rebuke you for seizing control of your own life. You’re enjoying yourself.”  
Ariel blinked slowly.  
She hadn’t seen that coming.  
‘I suppose you want to be paid for your services?’  
“Shall I leave you?” Ursul asked, hence surprising Ariel again.  
The Princess’s brow furrowed.  
‘What kind of game is this?’ she questioned.  
“No games,” he declared simply. “Just asking. Shall I leave you?”  
The Sea Witch had taken advantage of her twice since she had been on the surface. Both times Ariel had wanted him but there had been duress involved. And … She had to be honest with herself. Ursul would never “take her” the way she imagined Eric would. Sweet and chaste kisses would be replaced by almost beastly osculation’s. Whatever gentleness and safety a union with Eric promised would be replaced by a whirlwind of pleasurable torture and unpredictability.  
The Princess gulped then gave him her answer.  
‘Prove to me I’m going to have respect and freedom. Don’t just say it. Prove it,’  
“And how would you have me prove myself?” Ursul asked, more intrigued then frustrated.  
‘Bother someone else for a start,’  
“Beg yours?”  
‘Bother someone else. I get three days to myself without being seduced by you or visited by Flotsam and Jetsam. I promise not to sabotage Eric, run away unless we’re under attack, something like that. And if I do have to runaway you will find me,’  
Ursul couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
This woman was terrific!  
“I’m impressed,” he murmured.  
Ariel couldn’t help but smile slightly.  
‘Thank you,’  
“And after three days?” Ursul probed. “What then?”  
‘We decide on what kind of …. Union we’re going to have,’  
The Cecaelian felt his mouth water.  
“What if I decide I cannot commit to this deal, my silent dove? What then?”  
Ariel’s smile became bitterly cold.  
‘You’ll have a war on your hands. Contract or no,’  
Ursul leaned back and smiled approvingly.  
“Because you have friends in the ocean,” he concluded.  
Ariel nodded.  
‘No happy wife, no happy life,’ she pointed out then sat up against her mountain of white pillows. ‘Do we have a deal?’  
For the second time, Ursul hesitated.  
This bloody haired angel was supposed to be a pawn. Not an … equal. All the power in the ocean, on land, was supposed to belong to him. He had had absolutely no intention on sharing it whatsoever.  
‘But Flotsam and Jetsam can only aid me for so long …’  
“We do indeed,” he told Ariel finally.  
‘Thank you,’  
“Happy wife, happy life, my dear,” Ursul drawled. “Happy wife, happy life.”  
He made to leave but she stopped him.  
‘I owe you a kiss,’ Ariel reminded.

oOoOoOoo

Ursul was amused and delighted that his intended was rugged up for the evening.  
‘I have cold feet,’ Ariel claimed as Ursul took in her ermine trimmed velvet slippers.  
“This makes unwrapping the present all the more pleasurable. You’re going draw blood if you keep biting that lip of yours, young lady,” He slid the slipper off her right foot. “Easy does it.”  
There was a soft thud as the shoe fell onto the plush fur rug, another followed. “Now for the rest of you,” Ursul breathed.  
Ariel arched forward as he slid her robe off her shoulders, biting her lip again.  
Consequently, she did end up drawing blood, one rubicund bead that leisurely oozed from the puncture wound her teeth created.  
Unable to help himself, Ursul bent down, capturing Ariel’s bloody lip, suckling gently.  
The Princess groaned.  
“Feel free to bite me back anytime, gorgeous,” The Witch invited wickedly, tugging at the robe’s satin sash.  
There was a gush of cold air as Ariel’s robe parted to reveal her silk clad breasts.  
“I do hope you’re not too attached to this particular garment,” Ursula quipped as he leisurely tore the cloth in twain.  
‘I was but it’s too late now,’  
“I’ll fix it later …” Ursul drifted into silence as he drank in the sight of Ariel, naked and waiting.  
“Beautiful,” he whispered.  
Triton had many fine daughters but Ariel had to be the best of the lot and once there was meat on her bones, she would make Athena and Aphrodite squirm.  
Not that Ursul would make such a boast out loud of course. Aphrodite and Athena were infamous and losing such a valuable pawn in his pursuit of power all because a divine creature was jealous …. Well that wouldn’t do at all, would it?  
Bending his head, he blew on a nipple.  
Ariel arched beneath him, closing her eyes.  
“You know, I was supposed to woo you in six days,” Ursul told her all the while tracing a tip of a pale finger over her areola. “But I think I got you in one.”  
Ariel writhed restlessly beneath his weight, legs tangling in the sheets.  
“All in good time, pretty one.” Ursul promised, amused at how caught up the borderline prudie judy was. “We have all night.” He bit the head of her nipple, hard enough to get a jerk. “Relax and enjoy. This is going to take a while …”  
Kissing, licking and biting his way down to Ariel’s belly button, he growled low in his throat.  
He could smell her arousal.  
Ariel impatiently pushed against him, breath heavy and hot against his neck and face.

oOo

Disguised as a rodent, Jetsam watched in quiet adoration as her mistress, master; turn the stubborn wench into a quietly sobbing piece of art.  
The foreplay was doing the chit in.  
Jetsam almost smiled as Ariel’s heart pounded in a desperate, passionate rhythm he had only heard when Ursula- he meant Ursul, allowed him to hunt sharks as a hydra on his birthday.  
The way the beats converged into each other, melting into a delicious frenzy that signified only one thing.  
Death.  
He waited.  
Still.  
Excited.  
The bloody maned bitch did not die. Instead, she opened her useless mouth and seemingly cried out for more, seemingly pleaded with The Witch to give her everything, show her anything.  
Her desperate pleas were answered by debauched, hungry growls as Ursul feasted on her fanny. Licking, kissing and biting the tender, cum soaked flesh.  
Damn her!  
Damn the wretch to Hell!  
Disgusted, Jetsam scurried for his escape hole, not wanting to be caught and interrogated by Ursul.  
‘I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!’ the rodent covered moray seethed as he fled.  
And yet, Jetsam’s hatred only fell on deaf ears …

OoO

“Almost there,” The Witch murmured, sliding backwards, sliding his fingers up and down Ariel’s wet clit. “Not long now, ma petite …”  
Covered in sweat, shaking feverishly, Ariel rocked back and forth as Ursul consumed her down below.  
‘If I die right here, right now, this really isn’t the worst way to go,’ she thought.  
Her heart pounded in her ears. Chaotic and passionate just like the creature feasting between her legs, causing sensations previously forgotten to ripple through her body like a current till finally coming to a crashing, crushing crescendo.  
Panting, Ursul withdrew, licking his lips whilst Ariel lethargically nuzzled her nose into her pillow, her little chest heaving excruciatingly.  
“Getting warm in here, isn’t it,” he remarked, cheerfully tossing the sweat soaked article of clothing over his shoulder. “How’s that for a cunny snog? Better than last time?”  
The Princess didn’t hear his questions through her breathing. Her delicate nostril’s flared out like an equine’s as she drank in the aroma. A potent, brackish musk.  
“Indulge me! How did Her Highness like her ravishing?” The Witch pressed, his ego begging to be stroked.  
This time Ariel heard and could comprehend.  
‘Better than my dreams,’ she answered wearily. ‘But I thought you were going to stop my heart. Thanks for not killing me,’  
Ursul practically preened.  
“Well that’s what I call a compliment,” he purred. “And you’re welcome.”  
He resumed his spot beside her, stroking back the hair plastered to Ariel’s damp face. “And now that you’ve got your breath back you really should taste yourself, my dear.”  
Cradling her face in his hands, Ursul coaxed Ariel’s mouth into a sensual kiss.  
The woman moaned silently as her lover’s tongue caressed her teeth and interior of her mouth before rubbing and rolling around her own tongue. She tasted the ocean amidst the brandy she had consumed during dinner, the slivers of beef and sugared almonds.  
Before Ariel could suffocate, Ursul retreated from her mouth, kissing and licking his way down her neck. He would have gotten a lot further but a tight pain caused him to grunt and reach for his groin.  
“Damn,” The Witch cursed. “This never happened when I was a woman!”  
Ariel’s eyes travelled down until they reached the straining bulge between Ursul’s legs.  
‘That looks uncomfortable,’ she remarked, watching him curiously. ‘Is that where humans keep their-?It is, isn’t it?’  
“Someone’s been a bit cheeky,” Ursul muttered as his fingers glided over the mass. “Spying on Eric’s subjects?”  
‘Are you going to put that inside me?’ she asked, ignoring his jibe.  
Her bedfellow cocked his head to a side.  
“Would you like me to?”  
Ariel considered it, biting her lip, coming up, eventually, with a …  
‘That’s not a tentacle,’  
Ursul was amused.  
“No,” he agreed, managing a weak chuckle. “But it’s almost as fun.”  
There was a dull throb between her legs.  
The nether well had perked up.  
Ariel winced and squirmed as the dull throb turned into a dull ache that was only going to get worse if she tried to ignore it.  
‘I guess you should show me then,’  
“Rightio then!”  
Once having discarded his breeches, Ursul lowered himself onto Ariel, wrapping his lithe body around hers.  
The woman gasped and shuddered upon interaction before timidly placing her hands upon his shoulders.  
He was solid, warm.  
When she had been a Mermaid, when he had been a Cecaelia, Ariel had melted into The Witch’s body like a knife carving through butter.  
This was different. He was soft and hard in many different areas.  
“Ready?” Ursul asked, tearing her from her musings.  
Out of instinct, Ariel curled her legs around his lower torso, hugging him closer.  
‘’Ready,”  
The Witch latched onto her ear, suckling greedily as he slipped inside her. The distraction didn’t stop Ariel from yelping as the penis stretched her from within.  
She hadn’t been penetrated since leaving his lair, it was only natural she’d feel some discomfort.  
As soon as her body had settled down, it all came flooding back. Almost giddy with anticipation, Ariel tightened her grip and rocked back and forth.  
‘Come on,’ she coaxed, her toes pinching his bottom. ‘Come on ...’

Vanessa and Ingrid’s chambers

“What isss with you?”  
“What?” Jetsam hissed, yanking back the pelt and sheets before climbing into the massive four-poster he shared with Flotsam. “Nothing isss with me. What’sss with you?.”  
“Do you hate Ariel?”  
Jetsam snorted.  
“Everyone hatesss Ariel,” he fell against the pillows. “Go back to sssleep.”  
Flotsam rolled onto his side so he could face his twin.  
“Thisss isss asss good asss it getss for usss,” he warned sternly. “We can’t aim any higher. Don’t ruin our plansss becausse you’ve got a cold tail!”  
“Ssshutup!” Jetsam snapped irritably, putting an end to his brother’s tirade. “I’m going to sssleep!”  
Flotsam glared.  
“Ssuit yourself,” he snipped, miffed. “Jusst remember what I sssaid.”

Ariel’s chambers

It was before dawn when Ariel woke up, covered in blankets and furs, cradled in Ursul’s arms.  
At first she was hazy, not really knowing what had happened till it all came flooding back ….  
Ariel smiled, blushed and laughed. Laughed not because she was happy but because-Because by Poseidon she had changed! For the better? That had yet to be decided.  
She had fornicated with The Sea Witch and had come out alive and not in his polyp garden.  
On the other hand.  
She had made Ursul hesitate.  
‘I’m stronger than I thought,’ Ariel realised.  
Her eyes travelled down, only just making out the pair of arms wrapped around her.  
‘I like it here,’ she thought. ‘But I can’t get used to it, can I?’  
Ursul would never “Love” her. Ariel was smart enough to know that. He was interested in her and this “interest” could end within a blink of an eye. Or, if she was careful, it could go on till she was able to exist without him.  
‘Exist without him,’ Ariel scoffed inside her head. ‘ That’s impossible …’  
Impossible because Ursul had her right where he wanted her.  
Despite all the agreements he was still holding her noose and would continue to hold it till one of them died  
Or one of them destroyed the other.  
Ariel thought back on an expression Carlotta had used once when dealing with a frustrated Hanne.  
There was more than one way to skin a cat.  
“You’re awake I see.”  
Ariel shivered as Ursul’s lips and tongue danced over her neck and shoulder.  
“I must bid you farewell,” he whispered, stroking the back of his fingers up and down her chest, between either of her breasts. “Before someone catches us.” He kissed her cheek, lips lingering. “I whole heartedly thank you for a lovely evening, my dear.”  
The absence of his warm body made her hiss and curl into herself.  
Making a pitying noise, Ursul pulled the blankets and furs over her.  
“Close your eyes,” he coaxed whilst pulling his soiled shirt over his head, reaching for his breeches. “Apollo isn’t in his chariot yet.”  
Ariel felt her eyes begin to droop and had to admit she was tired. So tired the tender brush of lips on her cheek escaped her.  
“I will see you later,” Ursul murmured, stroking the tip of a finger down Ariel’s nose. “Good morning, Little Princess.”

A dream, Eric’s wedding ship, five minutes to sunset

The Witch, back in her larger female form, was in a far corner of the boat, yelling at Eric to stay away from Ariel. Her steely grey eyes darted from him to Ariel to the sun as if she was willing the burning orb to set faster.  
“I can’t do it.”  
Both women stared at Eric as though he had declared farting was a fantastic past time.  
“What?” Ariel gasped. “You-What?”  
“I can’t be with you,” Eric replied a little slower this time. “You’re not-It wouldn’t be right, Ariel.”  
Ignoring Ursula, Ariel marched towards him, fists clenched.  
“Why can’t you be with me?” she shouted angrily. “Why?”  
The Prince smiled sadly before turning to the fourteen-year beauty that just appeared beside him out of thin air.  
“She’s perfect for me,” he told Ariel. “She’s promised me sons. My Kingdom will be the envy of the world. I-”  
The joke was on Eric.  
This perfect maiden wasn’t even human let alone female.  
A dull cramp in her back gave Ariel a sense of foreboding.  
The sun would set soon.  
She couldn’t give up.  
Not when she was so close ….  
Ignoring the smirking Witch and Flotsam, Ariel grasped Eric’s arms, shaking him.  
“I saved your life!” she shouted furiously. “I love you! Eric-I-We-I love you! You owe me for saving you! You’re supposed to love me!”  
The boy Prince smiled again.  
“Sometimes love isn’t enough. Go and live your life Ariel. Have a life the rest of us can only dream of …”  
Ariel slapped him, hard.  
“You are the only thing I ever wanted!” she spat as Eric staggered backwards, nearly knocking over Flotsam in the process.  
“Oh come now …. It can’t have been “All” about him, Princess?”  
Everything, apart from a pale milky glow enveloping her, was pitch black. She was no longer aboard the wedding ship. She was standing on air.  
Ariel licked her lips.  
“Ursul?” she whispered in a small, frightened voice. “Show yourself.”  
The Witch slithered out of the darkness,  
“The one thing he wants more than your golden voice is a secure legacy,” he lamented. “Poor unfortunate-”  
“Don’t say it!” Ariel hissed through clenched teeth. “Don’t you dare condemn me to that!”  
“I’m not condemning you to anything. You have all the power here. Just give Eric up and come with me. Be with me and you’ll never want for anything.”  
“But love,” Ariel whispered. “What about love?”  
Ursul retreated into the shadows.  
“Love yourself,” he suggested. “See what happens then.”  
“Love myself?” Ariel echoed, frowning. “Love myself? What does that even mean?”

End of dream, the drawing room

Much to the young Prince’s dismay, the following morning was salvation for both stag and doe.  
“It’s raining cats and dogs out there,” Eric groaned. “I don’t even think we can return to The Palace.”  
“Fear not my love,” Vanessa cooed, smiling sweetly up at him. “We can make our own fun. Shall we begin with sketching or cards …?”  
“So did you two have a tiff, brother?” Ingrid teased as she twirled about the room, her peppermint and apricot satin skirt flaring out like petals of a flower. “Her Ladyship is usually on your arm at this time, isn’t she?”  
Upon hearing that particular quip, Vanessa spared a nervous glance in Eric’s direction then almost died from relief for Eric was too absorbed in a book about treasure hunting to hear what the human covered moray had to say.  
Ursul was about to deliver a tart retort when Ariel entered.  
Smiling sweetly to them, the young woman curtseyed prettily to Vanessa and Eric before excusing herself from the room.  
“She’s glowing,” Ingrid murmured, amused. “What have you two been up to?”  
‘Keep your thoughts to yourself,’ Ursul drawled mentally. 

The library

Ariel picked out a book from the shelf. Leaning casually against it, she opened the tome and proceeded to flip through the pages, brow furrowed in concentration.  
She jumped when Ursul greeted her.  
‘Latin, my dear?’ he inquired, enjoying the fire in Ariel’s pale cheeks.  
‘I’m trying to educate myself,’ the woman admitted, once getting over her fright.  
“I like a determined girl,” The Witch admitted, smirking roguishly. ”But may I suggest English? Or German? French is also very easy on the mind.”  
Ariel closed the book and tucked it under her arm.  
‘My mother taught me how to read in Danish, German and English, behind father’s back. She was going to teach me Latin before she died. I’m not afraid of a bit of hard work. Now if you’ll excuse me. There’s a window seat I want to visit. Alone . Have a nice day, Ursul…’  
“Well I guess lesson one won’t be languages,” Ursul murmured to Ariel’s back. “Means I can up the ante.”  
‘I wager Carlotta will enjoy a solid poke,’ Ursul continued to muse in silence. ‘Mayhap Grimsby will take it up the back passage?’  
His nose almost wrinkled at the prospect.  
Grim’s arse was saggy and wrinkly under those tight breeches and he wasn’t too keen on the condition of the men’s cock either.  
‘Carlotta it is then,’

The drawing room

“What are you doing?” Vanessa hissed, grasping Ingrid’s arm so hard she gasped.  
“Nothing!” Ingrid insisted angrily. “The wench wasn’t with him. I thought she would be!”  
“You know we have to keep up appearances!” Vanessa snapped. “This isn’t the ocean! This is our new life until we’re told otherwise! Get used to it!”  
“Well mayhap I’m sick of making appearances?” Ingrid sneered. ”Ever thought of that?”  
“What brought this on?” Vanessa asked, bored.  
“We’re Flotsam and Jetsam,” the human covered eel argued. “Not Vanessa and Ingrid. We belong in the ocean.”  
“I don’t get it.”  
Her companion groaned.  
“It just-It doesn’t matter.”  
The mockery of a human attempted to slide past but was jerked back with a violent tug on the arm.  
“Don’t do anything to ruin this….” Vanessa hissed.  
Ingrid smiled innocently.  
“Just think about what I said ….” 

Ariel’s chambers

It was clear on the third day that the storm appeared to be drawing to a close.  
Eric was optimistic they would be able to return to The Palace the following morning.  
Ariel was grateful for this news. She was sick of being cooped up in the building for hours on end.  
Eric, ignorant of her existence and focusing on Flotsam’s, Vanessa’s, every gesture, was bringing on a headache.  
She avoided Eric, Vanessa and her betrothed whenever she was allowed.  
Allowed being the appropriate word. Ariel still had to maintain she was part of Vanessa’s bridal party and entourage.  
The young Princess was fully aware of what Ursul would do to, not just to Eric, but to her entire family and friends if she didn’t at least pretend to be settled in the role of “soon to be Lady Lars” To protect them, Ariel was willing to marry anyone, even if it meant they would never look her in the eye again.  
“A bath before bed, Milady?” the servant girl asked, disrupting The Royal’s thoughts.  
A long soak in a tub would certainly help her headache.  
“Yes,” Ariel mouthed.  
The wench nodded.  
“I’ll go an sort it then, Milady. Be back in a bit.”

Outside Carlotta’s chambers

“What is it?” Ursul drawled. “Has Eric started boring you? I’m afraid I can’t remember the spell for that, Poopsie.”  
“There’sss sssomething amiss with Jetsssam,” Flotsam hissed uneasily. “I want to be wrong but I think your prize might be in danger ….”  
Ursul felt a pang of anger.  
That pang soon became a wildfire of fury.  
‘Damn you!’  
“Keep The Prince occupied,” he muttered as he cracked his knuckles. “I’ll send for you when I’m done.”

Ariel’s chambers

Slipping into the steaming bath, The Princess sighed, almost relaxing instantly. Tilting her head back, Ariel closed her eyes and breathed in the aromatic scent wafting off the steaming water and surrounding, smoking candles.  
It was a shame Ariel was so distracted. Had she not been so she would have seen the glint of a knife in the shadowy patch beside her. 

OoO

Betrayal was something Ursul did not take lightly.  
As a female, the wrath she had rained down upon enemies had been profound. Now as a male, Ursul was no less fearsome.  
As soon as The Witch arrived at Ariel’s door, his fine hearing picked up her heartbeat.  
It was not the usual rhythm he associated with her. It was sluggish, weak.  
Someone was meddling with what was not theirs to meddle with.  
Practically wrenching the door off its hinges, Ursul charged into the chamber, nearly breaking his neck looking for Ariel.  
He found her lying in a copper tub; head flung back, hands hanging over the sides, blood seeping from a freshly slit wrist.  
Seated beside her head, preparing to drag a crimson tipped dagger across the other wrist was Jetsam.

OOO

“You’re a very lucky girl ….”  
lifting Ariel out of the bath, placing her on the bed Ursul speedily stabilised the bleeding , drying and bundling the woman in a robe and furs at the same time.  
Seeing his intended was as safe as she could be given the circumstances, Ursul’s next move was to deal with his traitorous little minion.  
“Pleassse …” Jetsam beseeched despairingly as The Witch approached. “Triton came to me! He-he … I wasss only-”  
Ursul hauled the creature off the floor with one hand wrapped around his neck.  
“What turned you into a fucking turncoat?” he demanded through clenched teeth.  
The Witch’s voice was considerably controlled but the moray knew better. Beneath the calm and collected surface was a pool of bubbling lava.  
“Triton … he approached m-me,” he managed to gasp.  
“I know that!” Ursul snapped impatiently. “Go on.”  
“Pro-Protection ….” Jetsam gasped as he writhed. “A Mermaid body. Noble for a mate ….”  
“And when did you decide to betray me, hmm?” Ursul snarled, tightening his grip. “When did you decide to go behind my back?”  
“Triton approached me!” Jetsam squawked in between ill achieved pants. “He approached me after you and he made your deal! He-He told me hisss daughter’ss betrayal wass treassson and he’d rather her dead than with anyone elssse! If I killed her he would reward m-me! I-I was jealouss of Flotsssam. He getsss everything he wantsss! I alwayss get sssecond bessst! I wanted to punisssh you both for ignoring me!”  
“After all I’ve done for you …” Ursul seethed. “I expected so much more.”  
“Pleassse …” Jetsam gasped, eyes bulging, “Thisss worksss in your favour …. Take the ginger asss a whore! Ssslit her throat in front of Triton! Yesss? Kill Eric! We don’t need them anymore! We can go home where we belong! Don’t you misss the sssea at all?”  
“Oh I need them!” Ursul contradicted scathingly.  
He tossed the human clad eel to the floor.  
“I’m not using Tritey Witey’s daughter for a shag and a way to annoy the old fart!” Ursul spat as he loomed menacingly over Jetsam. “That woman is on her way to becoming my fucking Queen! We all knew how this was going to turn out! Flotsam would follow my orders above meaning as soon as Eric is bound to Flotsam and Ariel is to me I control both land and ocean. Now tell me how am I to accomplish that without Ariel or Eric? Did you really think this was a half-hearted little scheme? You had the nerve to doubt me? Sorry to burst your bubble darling but I am deadly serious and now you and Triton will bear witness as to how serious I am!”  
Jetsam looked like he was going to pray to Poseidon for sanctuary.  
“Oh keep your scales on!” Ursul snapped, fed up. “You’re not going to die. I want you to deliver a message to the old man for me. Tell Triton his daughter survived your attack and the consequences of his actions against us will not be to his liking.”

OOOOOO

“Are you ssure thiss iss going to work?” Flotsam asked, frowning at the mess before them.  
Lazily snapping his fingers, The Witch enchanted the chamber, ordering it to clean up the mess it’sself.  
“It’s unfortunate that it must go this way,” Ursul sighed as he checked Ariel’s pulse. “Alas, Triton and Jetsam have given me no choice.” Lifting the young woman off the bed, The Witch strode towards the open window, Flotsam following close behind. “As soon as the sun sets tomorrow, Ariel will begin her transformation.”  
“Into … ?”  
“A chicken.”  
Flotsam’s eyes widened.  
“Really?”  
“No!” Ursul barked. “A sodding Cecaelia, Flotsam! What did you think I meant?”  
“Apologiesss,” the moray hissed, holding up their hands. “I never thought it would end up like thisss …”  
Mildly appeased, Ursul shrugged.  
“Yes well. This outcome is hardly ideal and Jetsam certainly had us all fooled. It seems the little shit managed to endear himself to Triton before we left for the surface.”  
“And ssince we didn’t sssign a contract ….”  
Ursul nodded.  
“Precisely.”  
“I guesss it’ss fine for me to assume Ariel will become a Cecaelian Monarch?”  
“It is,” Flotsam’s master replied breezily, opening the window.  
“Sshe will only be recognissed as a Cecaelian Monarch,” Flotsam pointed out withholding emotion so Ursul would not think this was an argument. “Ssshe won’t be able to inherit The Merpeople crown unlesss …. Why didn’t I realisse ssooner you’re plotting a Palace take over?”  
The Witch smirked.  
“Ariel and I will need sanctuary should our forces be overrun. I trust you and Eric will be amiable? I also trust you can conjure up a believable explanation for our absence on your own?”  
Flotsam nodded.  
Reaching into the bodice of the gown he wore, the moray revealed a vial of dark blue liquid.  
“You’ve taught me well.”  
“Good. Then I don’t need to remind you, twenty drops till we return, anymore and you’ll kill that puppy.”  
“Eric will be alive when you return,” Flotsam avowed firmly. “You have my word.”  
There were no parting words. No fond looks of farewell.  
Flotsam was almost a human Duchess now and Ursul was on the warpath.  
All there was between them was a brief nod before Flotsam’s, Vanessa’s, master jumped out the window, clutching his prize securely to his chest.

Morgana’s lair

As she admitted Ursul and Ariel into her lair, Morgana made it clear she was hardly pleased with what she was expected to work with.  
Her sister’s-sorry-her brother’s pet Mermaid looked like she was one flip away from death’s door.  
And then there was the look on Ursul’s face.  
Was this genuine concern for someone other than himself?  
Carrying Ariel into a guest chamber, laying her down on a plush clam bed, The Sea Witch promptly sat down beside the dying woman, stripping her from her furs and robe.  
“Let’s see if this will work,” he muttered under his breath.  
Snapping his fingers, Ursul switched back into his female form.  
“And rather than putting her in fresh garments you’re reverting to your chubby self because …?” Morgana trailed off, tapping her pale fingers on her arm.  
“Body heat,” Ursula answered in her low burr, efficiently bundling the redhead from head to toe in thick, black appendages, cuddling her close to both her chest and stomach. “The larger we are the hotter. Now stop gawking and fetch me a gut tube and a knife. She needs blood.”  
Morgana shuddered, repulsed.  
She hated blood. The mere smell or sight of it made her stomach roll.  
“Morgana, you don’t have to cut into either of us!” Ursula barked. “Just get what I need!”  
“I do nothing for free, Ursie,” Morgana reminded tetchily. “I’ll be expecting payment before you go charging off to your lair with your lady love.”  
“Whatever you like!” Ursula snapped impatiently. “Now piss off! Times of the essence!”  
“You’re lucky,” Morgana retorted snidely. “If you had arrived an hour later the wench could have easily died. Where would you be then, eh?”  
Her sister, brother, was hardly in the mood.  
“Don’t be such a melodramatic bitch!” she growled, cuddling Ariel close. “We all know Triton’s daughters are pliable little things. Finding another wouldn’t have been a hardship.”  
‘Liar, there’s a heart under all that blubber,’ Morgana thought as she slithered away.

OoO

Ariel awoke with an ache in her neck.  
‘Where am I?’  
It was dark.  
Everything was so dark.  
Her fingers brushed against something soft and warm. Above, around possibly, a voice coaxed her to go back to sleep. Naturally, she wanted to resist, ask questions, but the pleasant timbre cocooned her mind, lulling her until she gave in. And thus, she did just that, a sigh leaving her parted lips as she returned to oblivion.

oOo

Seeing his charge was as stable as she could be given the circumstances, The elder of The Witch’s unwound herself then switched back to his Cecaelian form.  
Dressing the woman then covering her up, Ursul flew from the bed and out of the chamber, a flurry of bubbles behind him.  
“Morgana!” he barked from the top of his lungs, knowing Ariel was too out of it to hear anything. “Chop, chop! We’ve got work to do!”  
It was time for organisation. 

Morgana’s lair, a hallway

As Ursul slithered along the narrow hallways of his sister’s dominion, his mind contemplated his intended.  
The Merwoman needed more rest then both Morgana and he’d anticipated. The recent blood loss had made Ariel too weak to withstand any kind of change therefore transformation and marriage would have to wait. He couldn’t risk the little minnow slipping through his fingers. Not when he was so close to having the vengeance and power he had always craved.  
But Ursul had always found solutions in trickier situations. He had been saddled with much, much worse.

Ariel and Ursul’s chamber

Truth be told, Ursul would have preferred their mother to do perform both ceremonies and transformation. Unfortunately the most powerful of Cecaelian Witches had perished alongside their father in a spectacularly messy altercation with the previous Sea King’s guards.  
He and Morgana had been but maidens in their early teens at the time. Convincing King Titan and his Queen they were harmless had very little difficulty involved. Titan’s heart was swayed by their grace and beauty whereas his Queen … Artemis? Yes, Artemis, had ached to help orphans.  
What neither Monarch knew was that their newfound charges had been prepared since birth by their mother and father for that very moment.  
Right under the King and Queen’s noses, Ursul and his sister took over the kingdom, changing loyalties from within till Titan and Artemis had no option but to consider themselves supplanted and devoid of a home.  
Ursula’s and Morgana’s reign had been enjoying its third month when the nephew of Titan, Prince Triton the handsome and his boring mate Princess, whatever her name was, supplanted and banished them.  
“Now it’s our turn to return the favour,” Ursul muttered.  
Knackered, he bent over, checking Ariel’s pulse for what Morgana believed had to have been the hundredth time.  
“Are you sure Triton won’t push the whole racism and black magic thing in people’s faces again, Ursie?” she asked, pouring wine into jet goblets. “Seriously, what advantage do we have if he goes there?”  
“Mass power combination, Morgie,” Ursul replied simply, sitting beside Ariel. “Flotsam gave me numbers before we upped and left my Leviathan. We’ve almost the upper hand. And now I have Ariel. The Merpeople’s favourite Princess will do anything to prevent her people from going to war and Flotsam will make sure Eric sends the fishing boats where we want them to go. We can’t lose because there is no losing side.”  
Morgana was still sceptical.  
“What if the fishermen revolt? What if Eric can’t be swayed? What if you can’t sway Ariel?”  
Ursul shrugged.  
“What we should have done instead of letting Titan and Artemis go, Sis. Save ourselves. Kill em all. Now if you’d excuse us, sister mine …”

Ariel and Ursul’s chamber

Ariel woke up the following morning. Seeing there was no one with her The Princess felt it was fair to assume she was allowed to stay awake this time.  
Ariel’s neck no longer ached but she was still considerably weak.  
Upon closer inspection it was Ariel’s deduction that There were no guards to be seen in this … Ariel guessed it was a cave.  
She could not recall ever visiting such a place. The surrounding walls were ice, stained with hues of lavender, blue and green. The floor was polished grey stone stained with frosted white swirls.  
Peeking under the furs she’d been wrapped in, Ariel was beyond relieved she was not naked as a babe rather wearing a fitted white silk shift, a black velvet robe, feet protected from the cold by comfortable velvet black slippers.  
“At last! It’s been an absolute age, darling!”  
Ariel looked over her shoulder to see her rescuer, still disguised as Sir Lars, gliding towards her in bare feet. Once seated beside her, he changed back into what she could only guess was Ursul.  
He was every bit as breath taking as a Cecaelian. As if every addictive aspect of Ursula had converted into someone divinely beautiful.  
“Careful Princess,” The Witch warned in a low purr, flashing white, glistening fangs in a smile. “I can still hurt you.”  
Ariel felt the blood rise to her cheeks.  
He was teasing her.  
Indignant, Ariel turned her face away.  
‘I wonder if you can hurt me any more than you have already?’  
There, she could tease him right back.  
“I dare say thou hast wounded thee!” he cried, hand on his satiny, lavender breast. “I did save your life.”  
Ariel almost snorted.  
‘To suit yourself,’  
“And piss off your father.”  
Given her current state, The Princess fancied that if she were to try to escape she would likely die within moments. If, by some miracle, she managed to get out of the cave there was the question of finding somewhere to hide where she wouldn’t freeze to death. Judging by how cold everything around her appeared, Ariel decided she was in The Atlantic Ocean, which meant her chances of finding suitable shelter on the surface were …  
‘Damn, damn, damn and damn!’  
‘So what are you going to do with me now?’ she asked looking up at her captor, bravado waltzing with fear in her sapphire eyes.  
Triton had ruined Ursul’s plans thus The Sea Witch had no further use for her.  
But Ariel still had a smidge hope hence her bravado.  
Unless Ursul was bringing her back to his garden there was still a chance and Ariel was willing to hold onto it. Time and two near death experiences followed by a traitorous father and one broken heart had hardened her spirit. She couldn’t afford to be the thin-skinned brat anymore. If she had to dance with The Devil. So be it.  
Ariel asked the question again.  
Her captor merely offered a raffish grin.  
“Marry you, wench,” he told her simply then promptly snapped his fingers.  
out of nowhere dropped two yellow gold rings onto the hand he held out.  
One of the fabulous baubles had an oval amethyst in the centre with the tiniest white diamonds surrounding it. The other, a lonely tear shaped dark opal.  
“Will you marry me, Princess?” Ursul asked kneeling before her. “Come on, be my bride. We’ll have a lot of fun together if you say yes! I promise!”  
‘Do I have a choice?’ Ariel asked with a scowl.  
“Not really. But it’s rude not to ask.”  
Had Ariel still had her voice, she would have laughed at him.  
“Look,” Ursul sighed. “We need a new deal since Daddy’s fucked up the last one. So let’s discuss. If you do decide to marry, moi, I’ll send you to the surface on a semi-permanent basis. Every week in a month. You need only be linked to me down here. As my other ambassador on land you’ll be free to knit yourself to any human, man or woman of your choosing apart from Eric. That boy’s off limits. Flotsam will murder you in your sleep if you tried so I would suggest not going after him. Secondly! I want to be absolutely clear. I don’t love you. I have no need to love anyone other than my fine self. But. But! I do admire you enough to want you to be on my side hence the incentives I am offering to keep you there so do continue to pay attention! The deal I want to make with you binds you to me until the end of eternity but it doesn’t have to be dismal, sweet cakes. We’ll have plenty of fun in and out of the sack. All you have to do is let me slide these rings onto your pretty little fingers. if you don’t … I may feel obliged to take you to my garden and go after one of your sisters …. Slit Daddy’s throat post coital ….” He shrugged.  
Ariel felt an ice-cold plethora of nausea and dread spread through her.  
It wasn’t the idea of Ursul killing her father that was perturbing. It was the fact that Ursul wanted to ensnare one of her own sisters as a mate. Her sisters hadn’t made an attempt to kill her. That had been her father’s decision.  
Ariel was both angry with and frightened of The Sea King. Not her sisters. They were the innocents in this mess.  
“So?” Ursul prompted. “Is it a yay or a quick trip to my polyp garden? How roomy down below is pretty Attina or the glamorous Alana? ”  
Sickened, the redhead winced.  
‘You are being crass!’  
“The little crab may possess the acumen to create fine music but I’d also wager he and the guppy would make an even finer entrée,” Ursul continued musingly.  
Ariel felt her blood begin to boil. Her fingers curled into fists. Her blue eyes blazed.  
‘You monster!’  
“Just trying to get a decision out of you. Do please make up your mind, gorgeous. I am waiting ...”  
‘I need a day,’  
“Really? No young lady. You’ve had ample time already!”  
‘I’ve been sleeping!’  
“You are making your mind up right now! Now as in right now!”  
Sinking her teeth into the pink flesh of her lower lip, Ariel drew one-half of the pelt to a side, revealing a creamy, thin leg.  
‘Give me a day to think and you can have my foot, Ursul,’  
“As much as I relish sucking on your toes, I’m hesitant to agree, Madam.”  
Ariel sighed.  
‘Of course you are,’  
She peeled the other half of the pelt to a side, revealing her other leg.  
Ursul was shaking his head.  
“Nice. But is that the best you can do?”  
The red haired woman sighed again. Reaching into the plush robe, she slipped a hand under her shift.  
Maintaining eye contact with Ursul, Ariel squirmed for a moment then relaxed. Slowly removing her hand, she offered The Witch five fingers stained with her cum. They weren’t dripping wet but Ariel hoped it was enough to get Ursul interested.  
‘Well?’ she prompted, a tad impatiently.  
“Third time’s the charm, darling.”  
Ursul pushed back Ariel’s robe then knelt between her notably trembling legs.  
The Princess tilted her head back and closed her eyes.  
‘Say it Ursul,’ she urged in a mental hiss.  
Caressing Ariel’s bare knees, The Witch chuckled debauchedly.  
“It looks like you have a day, Princess.”  
oOo  
Naked as a babe, Ariel lay in the arms and tentacles of Ursula.  
Not Ursul, Ursula.  
After slowly dining on her fanny for a good long while, The Witch decided he was too lazy to dress his charge all over again thus reverting to his outlandishly obese female self. After insisting she’d drink a foul smelling and even fouler tasting tonic, Ursula bundled her up and ordered her to go to sleep.  
Not that Ariel had minded in the slightest. Ursula’s black bosom was more than just a nice pillow and the tentacles surrounding her were as comforting as any of the decadent blankets in her father’s chambers or Eric’s Palace.  
‘Better not get used to it,’ Ariel decided, her fingers trialling over an appendage. ‘He might blow his top and land me in the polyp garden if he doesn’t agree …’

Morgana’s chambers

“What are you doing in here?” Morgana demanded as she yanked a comb through her bed head. “Are you sulking because she said no?”  
“She isn’t going to say no,” Ursul replied calmly. “In fact her hesitation has been a reward.”  
“What?”  
“Morgie darling. What moon is it tomorrow?”  
“Selene’s moon. Why?”  
Ursul grinned.  
“I’m thinking I could be fucking the most powerful half breed in the world!”  
Morgana dropped her comb.  
“If she survives!” she countered quickly. “That wench is as skinny as a rake. Her heart’s still weak. Hang on a tic-I thought what’s her name was your top pick?”  
“She was. But my new palfrey is showing more than considerable promise. Plus Ariel’s a siren. Why a Deity would cast her aside I’d never know.”  
“Ursul she isn’t a virgin.”  
“Neither is Arga and you were fine with me picking her.”  
“Fine!”  
“Thank you for not arguing.” Ursul clapped his hands, rubbing his palms soon afterwards. “Now! How many days do we have till the last moon?”  
“A fortnight,” Morgana replied uneasily.  
“Well jolly good for us then! More than enough time to get our girl to full health.”  
“She’ll need months and months of healing!” Morgana countered angrily. “You can’t-”  
Ursul stopped her with a tentacle.  
“Fine she’ll be eighty percent. Fetch the wine and get some rocks in. Arga and her Daddy are dropping in. we have something to discuss.”  
Morgana tore the appendage off her mouth.  
“But I-”  
Ursul shoved her off her rock.  
“You haven’t fixed your face? Tough luck. You can sit this one out while the adults speak.”  
“But you-”  
Ursul shoved her again.  
“Must I do everything myself?” he exclaimed over her complaints.

Ariel and Ursul’s chambers

Ursul returned to Ariel at what Ariel could only guess was sunset. On him were pewter goblets, a pitcher of hot wine and a steaming platter of boiled seaweed balls and fried kelp.  
‘What’s this?’ she asked as he helped her sit up.  
“Wining and dining you, gorgeous,” he told her with a rakish smirk.  
‘Because it could be the last chance you get?’  
Ursul snorted.  
“Don’t be so depressing!”  
Ariel heaved herself up, wiping her fringe out of her eyes. Wrapping her hands around the goblet of hot wine, she licked her lips and prayed that Posedion was on her side. Ignoring the delicious food, she raised the goblet to her lips and allowed herself a hardly ladylike mouthful.  
‘Do you want my answer now?’ she asked. ‘I want my voice back, my friends and my family safe, six months of every year on the surface, the rest in the ocean and I want to become a Witch as well as your mate and Queen.’  
Instead of berating his intended for not giving him a chance to even come up with his own answer, Ursul sipped his wine then, sitting back on his haunches, rocked back and forth, stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
“That’s asking a lot,” he remarked finally.  
‘You’ve taken a lot,’ Ariel countered frankly.  
“You’re being very greedy.”  
She smiled sadly.  
‘So are you.’  
The hellion before her offered another rakish grin and a short bark of laughter.  
“So am I to be your Hades, Persephone?” he chuckled, eyes shimmering with mirth.  
‘Yes,’  
“Well then!” Snapping his fingers, Ursul bestowed unto Ariel six pomegranate seeds that shone like rubies against his pale lavender palm. “You’ll hardly be a good Queen if you’re on the surface for six months of every year.”  
‘I’m sure you’d rather have all the power to yourself,’  
“You’re smart,” The Witch admitted. “We could have a deal right now but since you’re determined to be a Witch you’ll have to have time to learn so we can all avoid a disaster. “  
‘What does that mean?’  
“It means young lady that I want you all to myself as my pupil prior to take over. Three years should do the trick.”  
‘Three whole years?’ Ariel questioned dubiously.  
“Do you want to become Morgana part two?”  
‘Morgana part two?’  
“Never mind. Now where was I? Ah yes! As my pupil, you will be under my exclusive care and will study Cecaelian magic for three years. After another three years as my Queen, you will spend six months of every year of your eternity on the surface, the rest with me in the ocean. Now. Can we have a deal?”  
Ariel bit her lip, debating within herself.  
So much to gain … So much to lose …  
“Well?”  
‘I want my father to watch me marry you,’ she said at last.  
“What a fantastic torture method!” Ursul purred. “I do like the sound of that.”  
The Princess reached out and timidly took one of the seeds.  
Ursul fought the urge to lick his teeth.  
Smiling thinly, Ariel slipped the seed into her mouth.  
As soon as she swallowed the last of the seeds, Ursul took her hands, sliding the opulent rings onto her fingers.  
“Thank you for being amicable, my dear,” he gushed. “How bouts a snog?”  
Ariel rolled her eyes.  
‘I just hope I don’t live to regret this. Now give me my voice back!’  
“Spoil sport!”

OOO

“You could have warned me it was going to be this painful,” Ariel croaked, clutching at her burning throat.  
“Oh hush up sweetie!” Ursul cried. “No pain no gain, remember? Sip on this. It’ll fix you up … more or less.”  
“More or less?” Ariel queried, eyes watering.  
Ursul was … almost adorable.  
“I haven’t restored a voice before,” he admitted. “Bear with, darling! Bear with!”  
Ariel miserably reached for the smoking goblet and sipped tentatively.  
“Better?” he asked.  
“Getting there,” she mumbled and sipped again.  
“Yes well. Keep sipping on that. Don’t try to belt out any arias for the next few days and you should be right as rain. Unless it turns you into a duck!”  
“A what?”  
“Never mind.”  
Before Ariel could say another word, her intended growled low in his throat.  
“Hells tits!” he barked.  
Ariel flinched and recoiled into the bed.  
Sighing witheringly, Ursul muttered he had to leave and slithered off, growling furiously as he went. 

OoO

Ursul returned decidedly cranky but nowhere near tyrannical.  
“I’m not going to hurt you, little dove,” he murmured, beckoning Ariel to come to him. “However … I daresay you’ll be quite pleased about this nugget of news.”  
“What is it?” Ariel croaked still refusing to venture near him.  
“My sister and our Priest ganged up on me,” Ursul divulged. “They refuse to let us marry until you’re stronger. We have to wait a week.”  
Ariel couldn’t help but relax.  
A lot.  
“I’m sorry but I’m glad,” she admitted out loud before she could stop herself.  
OoOoOo  
A week later, the big day had arrived.  
Ariel was roused by Ursul. She was cranky because her throat still hurt and decidedly drowsy because she had been too jittery to sleep.  
“The ritual’s at night,” she grumbled, accepting a tonic from him. “You said it’s dawn … ? Why are we up so early?”  
“Preparation for such an ostentatious occasion takes a long time, sweetness!” Ursul cried. “It’s your last day as a Merwoman. I intend for you to have some time to reflect.”  
The Princess didn’t believe him but wasn’t in the mood for arguing or getting barked at.  
“Has my father-” Ariel shook her head, setting the empty goblet aside. “never mind,” she mumbled.  
Sitting beside her, Ursul cupped her face in his hands.  
“We’ve been trying to catch the old fart,” he told her. “If we catch him before the ceremony I will sit him before you in chains my precious pearl.” He drew her closer, pressing his forehead to hers, hands enclosed around her thin arms. “And no one threatens what is mine and gets away with it.”  
Ariel closed her eyes and shivered.

OoOoOooo

While Ursul left to get ready, The Princess broke her fast on hot sweetened whale milk, salty seaweed balls and spiced penguin eggs.  
The Merwoman was surprised she was able to keep anything down at all considering what was about to happen.  
Well it would seem fate decreed she was ravenous. 

oOo

Mere seconds after her last mouthful, Ariel was seized by the arm by Ursul’s little sister, Morgana.  
Ariel was introduced to her soon to be sister in law only a few days ago. Dislike and fear had been felt by both female nearly immediately. Only kept in check by the warning glare Ursul cast over them.  
“We’re on a tight schedule!” The Cecaelia told her as she half dragged, half carried Ariel towards the chamber doorway.  
“But he said I’m supposed to-”  
“No time for dawdling!”

Morgana’s chambers

Ariel was dragged around a corner into a smaller chamber boasting nothing but a clam bed, the biggest vanity she had ever seen and a steaming, frothing rock pool.  
“No time to gawk!” Morgana hissed impatiently and tore off Ariel’s slippers, robe and shift. “We haven’t got a moment to lose!”  
She threw the startled young woman into the pool.  
“Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!” Morgana barked as soon as Ariel came up for air.  
“But I’ve just got in-”  
Two lithe black and emerald tentacles shot out from over Morgana’s olive shoulders, grabbing Ariel’s arms and pulling her out of the pool thus leaving her a shivering and spluttering mess.  
Amazingly Morgana’s impatience went up another notch.  
“Come on! Come on!” she growled. “Get up! Time is of the essence!”  
Coughing, shivering and rubbing her arms, Ariel heaved herself to her feet. She only just managed to stay still whilst Morgana rubbed her dry with a drying cloth.  
“Put this on before you freeze to death,” The Witch ordered, tossing a white cloth at her. “No need for slippers. There’s a footbath under the vanity. Now hurry up or you’ll get us both in a world of trouble!”  
“I’m doing the best I can!” Ariel snapped, pulling the white satin shift over her head.  
Morgana snorted.  
“A turtle and a snail are faster than you are right now! Hurry up!”  
Biting back a retort, Ariel tottered clumsily to the vanity, wincing at how cold she was. Upon sitting down, she immediately stuck her feet into the frothing footbath.  
“Oh that’s bliss!” she sighed happily.  
Unfortunately for Ariel, Morgana was on the warpath. The seething Witch grabbed a handful of damp, knotted red hair, furiously jerking Ariel’s head back and attacking it with an ivory comb.  
“It’s not your enemy!” Ariel cried, hot tears pouring over her equally hot cheeks.  
“Yes it is!” Morgana snapped back.  
Ariel’s hair was ruthlessly combed to the point The Merwoman swore her scalp would start to bleed or even worse split open like a carved up fruit.  
“Please just-No!” she objected at last, clutching at her sorry head. “Just leave it for a minute please!”  
“Fine!” Morgana smacked the comb down on the vanity, making the bride to be jump. “But we’re running on a tight schedule young lady, you’re not Queen of us all yet!”

OOO

Jewelery was done, fingernails had been shaped and painted to perfection. Now all was left for Morgana to do was Ariel’s face and at least one final attempt to tame the ball of stubborn knots that was the younger woman’s hair.  
“Why not use a spell to detangle it?” Ariel asked, hoping the younger Witch had been so absorbed in her need to get ready she’d forgotten she could cast a spell.  
The afore mentioned Witch cast a deadly glare in The Merwoman’s direction.  
Oh … If looks could kill Ariel knew she would be dead by now.  
“I’m not renowned for my magical prowess, chit!” Morgana snarled. “I don’t see why I have to do your face as well,” she added resentfully. “It’s not like the powder and kohl are tear proof!”  
“I’m not going to cry,” Ariel insisted heatedly.  
“Oh trust me. You’ll cry. You bleated like a sodding lamb over your hair. You’ll cry over what happens next.”  
“Let me finish up if you’re in such a hurry then, Morgy.”  
Ariel was almost overjoyed to see Ursul slithering towards them. Almost because his alteration was a little confusing.  
The Witch was blond now. A golden God with lavender eyes and a smile full of white, glistening teeth.  
“But her legs need waxing!” Morgana complained, almost whining, completely unphased by her sibling’s transformation. “She can’t go out with hair all over her legs!”  
“Morgy. She’s changing back into a Merwoman the second she’s sits on the altar,” Ursul groaned. “Fuzz on the legs isn’t exactly an issue! Now go and fix your face. You’re going to scare The Priest away!”  
That being said, Ursul promptly shoved his sister off the boulder.  
The younger Witch’s pouty lavender lips curled in ire.  
“Thank you, Ursie,” she spat as she retreated, bristling like an angered cat. “Thank you sooo much!”  
Ursul shook his head, chuckling mellifluously as his sister departed.  
“Morgana won’t be so cantankerous when I give her our thank you present,” he told Ariel jovially whilst examining her nails. “She’s got her heart set on snaring our Priest for herself. Never going to happen but it’s entertaining to watch her try to say the least.”  
Seeing his bride wasn’t in the mood for laughing, The Witch released Ariel’s hand.  
“How’s the throat, precious?”  
“It’s fine,” Ariel murmured, blue eyes flittering uneasily. “I barely ache at all.”  
“Good, good.”  
“Why haven’t you changed me into a Merwoman yet? Then again. Why change me at all?” Ariel asked whilst The Witch turned his nose up at certain colour pallets.  
“The silver grey with black kohl I believe …. The Priest decided it would be easier on your heart.”  
“My heart?”  
“This kind of magic ….” Ursul sighed. “Fickle, fickle, fickle!”  
“That hardly makes sense,” Ariel pointed out.  
“Well I’m not a healer, wench!” Ursul grumped.  
“Please,” The Princess coaxed. “Just humour me.”  
“Hells Bells and all its tits!” Ursul growled as he caved. “Alterations can weaken the heart. You’ve lost more blood then ideal thus you’re not healthy as a land horse. But bear up. Because we’ve taken care of you it’s on the side of unlikely you’re going to cark it today in addition, you’re such a stubborn little thing.” Ursul tweaked her nose playfully. “Satisfied?”  
Ariel rubbed her arms.  
“More or less,” she replied warily.  
“Good. Now where’s that comb?”  
Ariel cringed and fought the ridiculously strong urge to clutch at her head.  
“Don’t fret my dove. I’m not as rough as my sister,” Ursul promised breezily, not missing the young woman’s apprehension. “I forgot! I really must apologise for taking such a long time. I wanted to look my best you see.”  
“Well you look very …”  
“Yes?”  
A blush crept to Ariel’s cheeks.  
“Dashing.”  
Ursul preened.  
“Thank you, young lady. I do appreciate the compliment. Now hold still while I … Oh dear and dear and dear …”  
Ariel’s stomach tightened.  
“What is it?”  
“I can see why your hair looks like a colossal ball of fuzz. Morgana put the wrong potion into the pool. Silly girl. Give me a tic to fix this error and we’ll be right back on schedule.”

OoO

After massaging a potion through the tangled mess, the comb sailed through Ariel’s hair like a ship would a placid ocean.  
“Beautiful,” Ursul whispered appreciatively as the once matted mass of hair graduated into a river of damp blood red silk. “The next time I decide to take up a female form again I would love to have hair like this!”  
“You never said-”  
“Yes?”  
“Why the change?” Ariel asked, hands clasped in her lap, toes curling under the bubbling hot water. “Were you … cursed?”  
Ursul burst out laughing thus making the young woman frown her confusion.  
What in the …?  
“S-s-sorry!” he chortled heartily. “But that was-Oh! Ho! Ho! Ho!”  
“So you weren’t cursed?” Ariel asked, watching her betroth perform a poor job of trying to contain himself. “This was just a-”  
“Call it mad curiosity!” Ursul managed, the mirth dying just enough for him to be able to utter comprehensible sentences.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I wasn’t born a female. I wasn’t born a male,” Ursul explained. “My mother despised my … lack of consistency. She thought the Mer king and his Queen would put me to death if they were to catch on that I wasn’t committed to either sex. As a result, she forced me to remain female. I guess you could say I was cursed by Mummy dearest. Anyway. The power of your voice was enough to break her spell.”  
“You gave me my voice back,” Ariel pointed out, unconsciously touching her throat.  
“I copied it,” Ursul explained simply, resuming the combing of Ariel’s damp, heavy mane. “It’s a very precious commodity. You wouldn’t expect me to just let it go, would you?”  
‘No,’ Ariel thought, pursing her lips as her hair was pulled up and up till it was contained in a neat, tight bun at the top of her head. ‘I guess not …’  
“Very nice,” Ursul murmured, adding tiny white diamond and grey and cream pearl adorned silver hairpins to either side of Ariel’s head with his tentacles. “Now a respite and then we do your face.”  
“No crown?” The Princess asked unable to hide her amusement.  
“Every masterpiece takes time,” Ursul reminded, sliding to her side so he could check her neck wound. “Your diadem will be ready soon-ish …”  
“Soon-ish?” she echoed.  
The Cecaelian shrugged.  
“Not my strong suit but, believe it or not, patience can be a virtue.”  
OoOooOO  
After managing to nibble on a kelp cake and sip a little wine, Ursul rubbed Ariel’s neck and shoulders, polished her toe nails then set about picking the rest of the colours for her face.  
“Silver becomes you,” he murmured as he carefully dusted crystal dust over Ariel’s eyelids, mixing it with the kohl and the dove grey eye paint. “Very, very nice.” He set the dust, powder and paint down and reached for a rose lip paint. “Chin up me dear. I want you to pucker up.”

OoO

The Sea Witch had created a living work of art in a matter of hours.  
“You certainly look pleased with yourself,” Ariel remarked, all the while staring at the stranger in the mirror.  
Her sisters would be envious. They were all good at enhancing their natural beauty, Ariel being the Tomboy of the family hadn’t a clue or inclination to learn how to do it, but her sister’s had and did it often to please the suitors her father pushed in their direction and then their husbands.  
Alana had taken Ariel aside after she’d been teasing Adella for the extreme attention she was giving her appearance. Forcefully gripping Ariel’s arm, the elder Princess scolded the younger in a fierce whisper, telling her that to lose the interest of a suitor or husband would displease their father greatly.  
“I’m never going to get married!” Ariel had snapped with spirit. “Boys are gross!”  
“Just ignore her,” Aquata called from where Adella sat, weeping. “She’ll learn sooner or later.”  
There was a chuckle behind Ariel, tearing the bride from the bitter memory.  
“You know me, Angelfish,” Ursul purred languorously, fingers gliding up and down the back of her neck. “I’m nothing if not a perfectionist. But really. Do you approve of my handiwork?”  
It wouldn’t exactly bode well to disapprove.  
“It’s amazing.” Ariel took a deep breath. “It’s so cold in here.”  
“That’s not what’s bothering you but here you go.”  
A dark plum robe of velvet was draped over Ariel’s petite shoulders.  
“Thank you,” she murmured.  
The Cecaelian slid into her line of vision.  
“What’s germinating within you, Little Princess?” Ursul asked.  
Ariel felt her lips curve upwards into a slight smirk.  
“You know already. You tell me …”  
Reaching up, Ursul stroked her face.  
“There is no such thing as absolute certainty in this world of ours,” he reminded softly, fingers gliding up and down Ariel’s porcelain cheek. “Think of this as a coming of age. When you’re with me, you’re learning. Put the little girl away and look back on her fondly, but put her away. It’s time for you to become a Queen amongst the rabble.”  
Ariel lowered her eyes.  
‘I don’t know how to be anything else,’ she thought. ‘I’ve been a girl for so long …’  
“This may hurt,” Ursul went on frankly.  
“Since when have you been concerned about whether or not I’m in pain?” Ariel asked not even trying to hide her sarcasm.  
Ursul’s lavender fingers softly brushed against her jugular vein.  
“Oh I think there’s a lot to be learnt when it comes to you and I,” he murmured, amused. “Happy wife, happy life and all that. And admit it, you enjoy being Icarus”  
Ariel decided not to respond. 

OoO

A few more hours of torturous waiting a heavily made up Morgana arrived, telling her and Ursul it was time.  
Ariel sighed and squared her shoulders.  
‘Let’s get this over with,’ she thought bitterly.  
Seeing The Merwoman was hardly in the mood to annoy his little sister by having a wee tete a tete, Ursul slid to her side and slipped an arm around her.  
“I can walk,” she complained.  
“We’ll get there sooner if he carries you,” Morgana grumbled as she slithered ahead of them.  
“Pish!” Ursul scoffed. “This might be the only chance I get to carry you across the threshold! Do indulge me, sweetcakes!”  
Ariel sighed again, shaking her head.  
“Fine!” she snapped. “Carry me!”  
Ursul was pleased .  
“Off we go,” he said cheerfully and plucked her off the floor as though she were but a feather. 

A chamber

Following his sister’s lead, Ursul proceeded to carry Ariel out of the chamber along a long hallway till finally arriving at a very spacious chamber. In the very centre of this very spacious chamber was the altar Ursul and his sister had constructed. For something that had to be constructed in such a small tine period, a week to be precise, it was really quite impressive. A golden and onyx polished rectangular affair with two wooden bowls set on either top side.  
It had been explained to Ariel the night prior that her wrists would be slit with a sacred dagger. After her Mer blood poured into the bowls, The Priest would make cuts in her and Ursul’s throats. It was then when Ursul’s blood would flow into her thus changing her from a Merwoman into a Cecaelia.  
“When’s the marriage?” she had asked sceptically.  
Ursul’s rumble of amused laughter had been pleasant against her back.  
“That is the marriage. We unite by blood. Rings are just a … “she felt him shrug. “I thought they looked pretty.”  
“You said that the blood … thing was for the transformation …” Ariel shook her head. “Never mind ….”  
A Cecaelian, Ariel made a gamble and guessed he was to be their Priest, sat beside the bowl on the right side of the altar.  
Unlike Ursul and his sister, he could have easily been mistaken for a Merman or a human male had one not been able to see his lower torso. Tanned from head to where bronze like skin ended and the smooth obsidian squid lower half begun. A head of light brown shoulder length curls and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
‘No wonder Morgana was berserk,’ Ariel thought. ‘He’s gorgeous,’  
Once having set her onto the icy floor, Ursul presented her to The Priest who greeted Ariel with a kindly, reassuring smile.  
“How are we feeling today, Princess?” he asked pleasantly.  
Ariel immediately froze on the spot. She half-expected Ursul to fly into a rage because her hesitancy had embarrassed him.  
Surprisingly enough, The Witch had disappeared into thin air.  
“What ….?” She looked to The Priest hoping he could explain.  
“It’s customary for the bride and her chosen to have private confessionals before the union,” The Sharman enlightened patiently. He gestured at a boulder. “Have a seat, Princess. You needn’t worry. I don’t bite.”  
Timorous, Ariel followed him and sat down, clamming her legs together, curling and unfurling her fingers and toes.  
“We have some time before nightfall,” The Priest told her as he rolled his tentacles into a lap. “You have time.”  
Before Ariel could respond, a tall blond Cecaelia slithered into the chamber. Upon seeing Ariel, she smiled at her in welcome then turned to The Priest.  
“Ursul has started his confession,” she said in a soft, warm voice.  
Ariel took note of The Cecaelia’s features.  
Her eyes were aquamarine and her nose was …. Ariel ached to kiss it. It was the loveliest nose she had ever seen.  
Long with an upward tilt at the very tip.  
Feeling her cheeks begin to colour, Ariel lowered her head, ardently hoping no one had noticed her less than appropriate thoughts.  
“I think some wine is in order,” The Priest told the blond.  
She nodded and left in a whoosh of green and brown tentacles.  
“That was my daughter, Arga,” The Sharman explained to Ariel who had only just popped her head back up. “She’s also my novice.”  
Ariel kicked herself under the skirt of her shift. Gathering her wits, she cleared her throat.  
“How is that …? If you don’t mind me asking … How can your daughter be your novice without causing problems?”  
“I can see why you would ask. Despite what you’ve been taught, novices are chosen by Amphitrite to serve her and Poseidon. They are not picked by a King or Priest. Since our kind has been banished from Triton’s Kingdom, Arga could not study under anyone else.”  
“Not even other Cecaelians?”  
The Priest shook his head.  
“They’re either far away or untrained. The banishment scattered us far and wide, Princess.”  
“Sorry,” Ariel blurted out apologetically.  
“Whatever fore? Princess, this was not your doing. Your father’s actions should not define you, should they?”  
Ariel hesitated.  
“This confession … Who will hear it?” she asked cagily, deciding she couldn’t answer that particular question.  
“Apart from myself and Arga. Poseidon, his spouse Amphitrite, maybe even his brother, Zeus.”  
Relieved, Ariel let out a deep, shuddering breath.  
She closed her eyes.  
“I need to say something before I enter this …” she shrugged. “I have no idea what this is anymore. Sorry, I’m being rude. If you can help me I’d be really grateful.”  
Unravelling the lap he had previously created, The Priest rocked back and forth on his haunches before speaking.  
“From what I’ve heard,” he paused, considering his words. “You wanted to be with a human, yes?”  
“I thought I had fallen in love with a human,” Ariel replied. “He was a Prince. Now I’m pretty sure I’ve outgrown him. I think he wouldn’t have been very good for me in the end. I don’t think I would have been very good for him either. I fell in love with a man who I knew nothing about, who would have only loved me for my voice …” she smiled wistfully. “now I’m marrying someone who will never love me … Someone who could destroy me within a blink of an eye …” she laughed then smacked a hand to her forehead, not giving a flying fig if she ruined her face or not. “I don’t think I’m very smart at all.”  
“To really live, means to make a plethora of poor choices … In saying that … May I ask you a question, Princess?”  
Ariel squirmed uncomfortably.  
‘He’s trying to help,’ she reminded herself internally. ‘Let him …’  
“Yes …”  
“Do you love Ursul?”  
“What?”  
“If Ursul did not threaten you so, would you love him?”  
“I can’t love someone who can’t love me back,” Ariel replied, eying her counsel warily. “The whole thing with Eric taught me that.”  
“Then why do you stay?”  
Ariel gestured helplessly.  
“Because …”  
She was about to make a valiant attempt to answer the question when the novice returned with her wine.  
“It will do wonders for your nerves,” The Cecaelia told Ariel. “I know you’re frightened. We’ll do all we can to make this bearable for you.”  
Ariel thanked Arga then raised the cup to her lips.  
The wine was sweet and hot in her mouth.  
“That’s delicious,” she complimented.  
“Thank you,” Arga’s father said. “We get it from the surface from a human Priest in Italy Ursul introduced us to.”  
Ariel was amused.  
“Ursul introduced you to a Priest?”  
“Ursul and his sister have always been very good to us. Helping you with a little wine before the ritual is the least we can do.”  
The Priest leaned forward, once again clasping his large hands over a black bump that closely resembled a human lap whilst Ariel frowned and looked at her hands clasped around the cup.  
Merwoman, even Royalty, were considered breeders.  
Just that.  
Plain and simple.  
Breeders.  
Ariel hadn’t even entertained the idea of having children with Eric what with her being infatuated with his handsome face and musical ability. She hadn’t realised how dependant his kingdom was on a strong, capable male ruler till it was too late. Flotsam and Ursul had snared him out of her reach.  
Ursul had admitted during a post-coital conversation that he disliked children; he had little patience for the screaming, squealing, squawking brats. Ariel had thought little of it being preoccupied with her father’s betrayal, the loss of Eric, Ursul wanting to marry her.  
Now …  
Gods …. Gods!  
Gods!  
What had she done?  
“I can’t have love or children,” Ariel countered with an unwanted pinch of frustration in her voice. “I can only go to the surface for six months of every year. As far as I’m concerned, there is no Adonis out there for me. There’s nothing I can do about that.”  
. “What do you know of Hade’s wife, Persephone?”  
“She was taken by force to the underworld by Hades,” Ariel replied not seeing where this was going.  
The Priest nodded.  
“Yes and became a great Queen. She is renowned for her capability. In being capable, Persephone has been able to endure her eternity, to have children and find love for herself. You may yet be able to have all that you desire by using what gifts Poseidon has opted to grace you with. I would say you are stronger than you think.”  
Arga seemed perturbed by this statement whereas her father only smiled mysteriously.  
“I want you to do something for yourself, Princess,” he told her. “As soon as your mate allows you to leave his side for your first six months on land. Go to Greece and purchase a home near a mountain. Inside that mountain, build a shrine to Amphitrite. In the year 2019, January the first. I want you to go under the mountain, go to the rock caves. Inside, you’ll find a pool. Look into that pool and wait. That’s all you need do.”  
Ariel smiled timidly.  
“Alright,” she murmured.

oOoOo

“Ursul’s nearly finished his confession,” Arga announced. “The night is almost here.”  
The Priest gestured at Ariel’s half touched wine.  
“You may want to finish your wine,” he told her kindly.  
Feeling out of her depth, Ariel raised her cup to The Priest and his daughter than knocked back the rest of the liquid.  
“Let us begin.”  
Timid, the young woman rose from the rock removed her robe and handed it to Arga.  
‘Right,’ she thought, brow furrowed in concentration. ‘Here we go …’

OoOo

A sweet strain of music filled the air as soon as Ariel had lain down. The Princess could not decipher what instrument was being played but the melody tore at her heart, she nearly wanted to weep right then and there.  
Suddenly a horrible pain shot down her spine, causing Ariel’s legs to press into each other.  
Bones broke, hastily reconstructed to that of fish bones. Human anatomy became that of a Merwoman.  
“Steady, steady,” Arga murmured, reaching out for Ariel’s shoulders only to be jerked back by The Priest.  
“Father!”  
“No!” he hissed through clenched white teeth.  
Shrugging off his hand, Arga knelt by the petrified Merwoman.  
“It’s alright,” she soothed, gripping Ariel’s arms. “It’s going to be alright.”  
Shrieking in agony, the young woman arched off the altar, ignoring the reassurances till the pain at last came to a burning end.  
Sobbing and panting, Ariel looked down at the grisly sight below her belly.  
“Gods,” she croaked.  
Covered in red and blue blood and no small amount of gore was her tail, flopping feebly against the bloodstained surface of the altar.  
The Priest crouched beside Ariel.  
“I know it’s hard,” he told her. “But that was the worst of it. The rest of the ceremony is relatively painless.”  
Ariel released a bubble of panicky laughter.  
“Only relatively?” she joked incredulously.  
“What is life without hardships?” he returned with good humour. “Let’s clean you up before your chosen comes in, shall we? Perhaps you like some more wine? I daresay that will help with the shock.”  
“I-I don’t want Ursul to see m-me like this,” The Princess stuttered fretfully. “I think the wine will help.”  
“Arga will get it for you,” he told her as he returned to his full height. “Just remember to drink it slowly. Too fast and you’re going to be sick. Not something a bride wants on her wedding day.”  
“Wedding day,” Ariel echoed in a whisper.  
She had been to her sisters and friends weddings, had a glimpse of one during a carriage ride with Eric … This was not a wedding.  
‘Why did I agree to this?’ Ariel thought miserably as Arga took her leave. ‘What am I doing here?’  
“May I help you sit up?”  
She nodded quickly, her brain frazzled.  
“Thank you,” Ariel mumbled as The Holy Man helped her into a sitting position. “Can I …?”  
“Princess?”  
“My shift,” Ariel murmured. “It’s ….” Her cheeks burned. “I think I’ve fouled myself.”

OoOoo 

The altar had been cleansed and Ariel had been redressed in a white satin shift, hair and face speedily retouched by Arga.  
“I’ll just give you a tad more. Well done on drinking this slowly,” the novice told Ariel.  
By accepting a refill, The Princess missed the warning look The Priest cast in his daughter’s direction. She smiled nervously back at Arga and took another deep, deep breath.  
She raised the goblet to her lips then stopped.  
“Princess?”  
“I just reali-My father’s not here,” Ariel said abruptly, stopping short then starting. “He-he’s supposed to be here. I can’t- He tried to kill me-I wanted him to see- To watch-”  
“This is not a ceremony your father would want to witness,” Arga’s father told Ariel reaching for her hand and squeezing it. “Enemy or no. I understand the circumstances. Arga and I have promised Ursul that we will perform another ceremony later. Trust us, Princess. You wouldn’t want your worst enemy watching this.”  
“Father, the confession is over. The night is here.”  
The strange haunting melody filled the chamber once again, along with it, Ursul and Morgana entered.  
Wary, Ariel set her goblet down on the floor.  
“She’s ready,” The Priest told Ursul as he approached, seemingly ignorant of Morgana. “You’re chosen is a very brave woman. Congratulations."  
“Yes, well, you can’t have a perfect Monarchy with a less than perfect Queen,” Ursul replied loftily. He made his way to Ariel, bending over and cupping her face in his pale lavender hands. “And you are perfect.”  
The Princess shivered.  
Lounging beside Arga, Morgana rolled her eyes.  
“Pla-eese!” she scoffed under her breath. Looking to the novice, she added. “Just bones in a skin sack, eh girlie?”  
Arga clenched her teeth.  
“I have work to do,” she muttered tightly. “Excuse me.”  
“Lie down, Princess,” The Priest instructed, sitting beside Ariel’s head. “Flat on your back. Just as before. I’ll take your hands and place them above the bowls. “  
Biting her lip, Ariel meekly obeyed.  
While Ariel’s wrists were placed over the bowls, Ursul straddled her and proceeded to cut through the shift with a dagger.  
Blushing, Ariel tried to hide her breasts as they came into view.  
“No, let him cover you,” The Priest murmured.  
Ursul lay down on top of Ariel, covering her almost totally with his larger frame.  
“Stay still,” he murmured as her hands were replaced over the bowls. “Don’t move a muscle …”  
Another soft, deep hum flooded the chamber. Once again, there was no melody to accompany it but the sound was beautiful nonetheless.  
Preoccupied with the humming, Ariel was ignorant of it until there was a sting in her left wrist.  
‘What the ….?’  
The stinging in her wrist intensified then dulled then returned this time in her right wrist.  
A wetness developed on her palms. Looking past Ursul, Ariel saw dark blue blood oozing from her wrist, dripping leisurely into the bowl.  
Ariel tried to snatch her hands away from whatever had caused the pain.  
Her hands refused to move.  
Eyes wide she looked up at Ursul.  
Her intended seemed cool, calm and very, very collected.  
‘Gods help me,’ Ariel thought.  
The sting ascended into a burn.  
Stiffening all over, Ariel swallowed a scream.  
Maybe it was out of pity? Maybe he was aroused?  
Ursul touched his lips to her cheek.  
Ariel flinched at first, whimpering.  
“Shh … Shhh ….” Her captor soothed, continuing to rain kisses down on her skin. “Trust me Little Princess … I need you to trust me …”

oOoO0OOOoOOo

It felt like hours had gone by when Ariel heard The Priest speak above her.  
“She has been drained. She can receive you now.”  
Looming over her, Ursul gave Ariel a louche grin.  
“You’re ready,” he stated.  
No.  
She wasn’t ready.  
‘Goodbye,’ Ariel thought woozily.  
Goodbye to her Merwoman existence. Goodbye to her dream of being with Eric.  
Goodbye to so many things.  
A tear slid from the corner of her eye, making its way down her cheek.  
Her last tear as a Merwoman  
Ariel closed her eyes.  
She didn’t want to see what happened next.  
“When this is over. When you open your eyes again. You will be mine,” Ursul whispered. “And together we will be amazing.”  
A weight so heavy pulled her down.  
So very far down.  
Maybe this was death? The sensation was not dissimilar to when Jetsam had ambushed her in her chambers such a long time ago.  
There was a small measure of comfort in this thought.  
Oblivion.  
Another tear.  
Another kiss.  
She drifted further down.  
‘Gods … Give me oblivion ….’  
The end


End file.
